


The Myth of Eros and Psyche

by HylianHeroine2



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Angel Wings, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Family Secrets, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Ghost servants, Guilty Pleasures, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Insecurity, Inspired by Eros and Psyche (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Mount Olympus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, One-Sided Relationship, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Retelling, Sad and Sweet, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Sex, Sex With the Lights Off, Unhealthy Relationships, Vaginal Sex, Wedding Night, Wing Grooming, Wing Kink, Wings, You Need To Talk About Your Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:54:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 31,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29281797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HylianHeroine2/pseuds/HylianHeroine2
Summary: Classic Retelling of an Old Greek Myth.
Relationships: Eros/Psyche (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

Back when the days were younger, and the immortal Gods still roamed the Earth or ruled on high at Olympus, there was a Kingdom across the sea.

The Kingdom was ruled by a kind and just King, along with his graceful and loving Queen. The people loved them, they kept everything running and made regular visits to the people to hear their woes and strife.

Of course, they also kept regular sacrifices and offerings to the Gods, appeasing them so the people would be able to prosper with their blessings. The King and Queen also had three daughters: Aglaura, Cidippe, and Psyche.

Aglaura was the eldest, and no doubt would make a fine wife to a prince. She had light blonde hair that came to the middle of her back, her eyes little pools of water.

Cidippe was the middle child, would surely make a fine wife as well. She too had blonde hair and blue eyes, though they were a bit pale comparatively.

Both could make people swoon, and could be kind and courteous if they wanted to be. Each morning, their maidens would brush their long hair, out on the balconies of their rooms, the rays of the sun getting weaved into their hair, to make it shine even brighter.

Last was little Psyche. Her long black hair reached mid-waist, her eyes were blessed with Gaia’s green grass. Her complexion was sun-kissed, tiny dots of freckles on her face, chest, and arms. Unlike her sisters, who only thought of what pampering they would like this morning and what color dresses to wear to dinner, Psyche was resourceful and intelligent. Had the skills of a tempered seamstress and could recite most legends from memory. Inquisitive, kind, loved to joke with the servants, and enjoyed learning everything she could from her mother and father to make a good wife someday.

Even more, while her siblings were beautiful in their own right, Psyche seemed to be blessed by the Goddess Aphrodite herself. The beauty that was Psyche had to be beheld by everyone, when she took her morning walks, people stopped and stared, birds came and stopped in the trees to watch, even the ants that could only see the bottom of her sandals would stop their morning march to look upon this creation. Production of everything, from the running of mills, to the tending of livestock stopped, and it didn’t start up again until Psyche was back in the palace walls. Even then, sometimes, the people would be so upset that she was missing from their view, and would mourn all day. 

To anyone else, this would make them vain, basking in the gaze of the subjects of the Kingdom, loving the admiration. However, the biggest difference between her sisters and Psyche, was she was humble and didn’t like the attention. It made her feel shy, and as the years passed, as she grew into a fine woman, her father actually had to cut her morning walks to only once a week, then down to once a month, and she could no longer sit in with her family during political meetings due to the other Kings being unable to concentrate for more than a few moments at a time, such was the power of Psyche’s face and body.

This is saddened her, especially since her siblings would get to sit on the balcony in the morning to get their hair brushed, she had to sit in her room, with her maidens brushing her hair, not even getting to enjoy the sunrise.

Yes, Psyche was beautiful, yet, as the years passed, and her sisters got married to men wealthy and fine, she found herself without anyone to call her own. Men would stare, would complement her beauty every day, going as far as claiming she was Aphrodite re-incarnated but no one ever asked for her hand. They were intimated. Surely anyone with that beautiful of a wife would be a very lucky man, but who was to say that their kingdom would not suffer the same fate as her father’s had each time she stepped outside?

As Psyche looked at herself in the mirror, she thought to herself.  _ “Why am I cursed to look like this?” _

Each morning, she prayed to the Gods, begging them to send her someone that would be kind, gentle, and loved her, for her. She hoped they heard her.

Unbeknownst to her, someone was listening, and she was a jealous God. Aphrodite, was indeed, the most beautiful on Olympus, though Athena, Hera, and other petty Goddesses might disagree. Her golden hair shone brighter than the sun Apollo carried, and her eyes were as blue as the foam that she was born from. Her curvy hourglass figure could tempt even the most faithful men away from their wives, she was the Goddess of beauty, love, and procreation. She could turn even Ares away from the tides of war and bloodshed. She could call the ever-busy Hermes in and keep his normally flighty personality in check for an evening. Apollo, the man with little emotions could even be persuaded to spend a night with her.

But, even with all of this, she was still jealous, she hated the young mortal woman that prayed to her each day, asking for forgiveness for the people who would claim that she was more beautiful than even the Goddess herself. It enraged her! People were leaving her temples to flock to see the other woman, she was not getting her regular sacrifices and daily prayers.

The other Gods mocked her, asking why she gave the mortal her beauty, even though they knew quite well that she didn’t. As more and more faithful worshippers left her temples, her rage grew, and to piss off a Goddess? Death was surely the sentence, a painful, humiliating death.

She had one trick though, sure to humiliate the girl and get her out of her hair for good. As she sat upon her throne made of pearls and gold, she called for her son. Of course, she had many children, with many different Gods, but one was special, the one no one but her could control. The man with a temper that could rival Ares, and was quicker than even Hermes, when he wanted to be.

All the Gods feared him. Even Zeus was wary of pissing this young God off. Eros. He came walking into her temple on Olympus, coming back from a quick round of hunting with Artemis.

“You called for me mother?” He asked, his head bowed to her to show respect. She stared down at his golden curls and strong muscles under his nearly golden skin. His bow, crafted by her unfortunate husband in his hand, and his quiver of never-ending arrows across his back. Aphrodite eyed the arrows in his quiver, two kinds sat inside, and Eros never missed his mark. One was golden tipped, this allowed him to make anyone fall in love with anyone else or anything. She had been a victim of those when he was younger, she sighed internally. It still hurt to think of Adonis sometimes. The other, lead tipped, they made even the happiest of marriages fall apart, and even the memories of love were destroyed. The blindfold he wore when working hung on his hip.

“Yes my son, I have a job for you.” She crossed her legs at the knee and sat back with a sigh. “As you know, there is a mortal woman, named Psyche, walking this Earth, that claims she is as beautiful, even more so than me. Such insolence cannot go unpunished, and so I wish for you to make her fall in love, helplessly in love with the ugliest creature you can find, if you cannot find someone like that, then even a boulder will do, as long as she is good and humiliated, I do not care who you pick.”

Eros wanted to roll his eyes, his mother could be so petty, but she was his mother and did as she asked, most of the time anyway. “As you wish mother, I will find her tonight and strike her true with one of my arrows.” He looked up, to see her worry lines on his mother’s normally smooth face. “Your wrinkles give away your lack of faith in me mother, do you not believe I can do as you ask?”

Aphrodite sighed and leaned back in her throne. “I do trust you my love, but I am worried, you are a man after all, and I worry what she could do to you.” She sniffed. “I had heard Apollo and Ares talking about her, saying she was a fine woman, for a mortal. I was just lucky I caught them and set them straight before Zeus could hear, you know how he is.”

Ah, so that’s what it was about. All of his mother’s lovers were making her feel this jealous, along with the lack of sacrifices. He had seen one of her temples earlier, it looked abandoned and he knew that must of hurt her. “Mother, I swear, I will make this mortal pay for even thinking she could be a fraction more beautiful than you.”

“Good. You may go.” She dismissed him and stood to take her daily milk and rose bath. He stood and walked out, stretching his golden wings and taking flight. He should wait until nightfall to strike, he did his best work in the loneliness of night. 


	2. Chapter 2

Eros swooped down into the Kingdom, pulling various arrows from his quiver and shooting them in random directions. Sure, he was supposed to wear his blindfold, but sometimes, he relished in seeing the love and passion in people, or the pain and hurt in the others. He stopped high atop a tower and looked around, through one window, he could see a couple fighting, knocking a gold-tipped arrow, he shot and in the next moment, they were in a heated embrace, forgetting what they were ever angry about.

He rotated slightly, and in another window, he saw a young man weeping because his bride cheated on him. With a single lead-tipped arrow he destroyed all the good memories in the man with his bride, so the pain of her betrayal was easier to swallow.

He could be nice when he wanted to. Taking flight once more, he raced off for the palace at the end of a meadow and landed silently on the rooftop of the castle, sliding down to the balcony that led to the young mortal’s room. He had watched earlier in the day when the most servants went, and even though he hadn’t seen the mortal for himself yet, he could guess that’s where she was, being waited on.

Inching closer to the end of the roof, he sat poised and looked through the balcony doors across the courtyard. A golden arrow placed against the bowstring, how ridiculous would she look if she was in love with the night sky? That would be a good one, who would love her when she recited poetry to the stars? He waited for her to turn so he could hit her heart. Inside, sat Psyche, sitting in front of a homemade altar for his mother, prying. Turning his ears, he could hear the prayer.

“Goddess Aphrodite,” Her voice trembled with tears. “My Goddess, please aid me in my time of need. The people of the mortal realm believe me to be you, how could anyone compare to you? Please forgive those that do, and please do not be angry with me. My name is not even worthy to be spoken in the same breath as yours. All I desire to be taken from this place, and out of the sight of those who stare at me with desire. Please help me, please.”

Eros pulled back slightly, slowly his arm lowered and the tension on his bow loosened. Surely this couldn’t be Psyche, the woman his mother described was not this humble. That woman was vain and called herself the Goddess. He blinked, was his mother mistaken? Surely she had heard the prayer, she had to be mistaken and it was an accident.

Even if her words were not to be believed, her tone was. Even Eros, who could be callous and cold, could hear the sincerity in her voice, the worry and the honesty that seeped from every vowel. Not even sounds from Apollo’s Lyre could make the sad, dulcet tones of her voice.

Should he continue with his duty? He did tell his mother he would, but she had to have not heard the prayer, since, knowing his mother like he did, she tended to ignore mortal prayers if not accompanied by a very expensive sacrifice.

Maybe he should go back and explain what he just heard. He shuddered, thinking of the wrath she would bring upon him. Sure, he could avoid her for a while, but her anger was not easily lost. With a sigh, he reluctantly raised his bow, aiming for her heart. Poor girl.

Psyche stood and went to her balcony to close the doors. At that moment he caught sight of her. The heart-shaped face, tiny button nose, full luscious lips, her hair hanging to her waist, the plump curvy body that looked softer than silk to the touch. Her white nightgown hugged her gently, even he was jealous of it getting to touch her delicate skin. She looked so fragile and so tiny, yet, the strong sincerity in her face showed a brave woman.

If Psyche had looked up, she might have wondered when and why her father put a statue of the God Eros on top of the roof, looking ready to strike an arrow straight into a mortal’s heart. But, she didn’t look up, instead, she took in the beauty and stillness of the warm summer night for only a moment longer before going in and closing the doors behind her with a soft click.

When the doors clicked closed, only then was Eros snapped from his trance. He shook his head, confused, not understanding how much time had passed that he was unaware of his surroundings. He lowered his bow once more and put his arrow back, then slung the bow across his shoulders.

He couldn’t believe it, indeed, Psyche was more beautiful, gorgeous even, than his mother was. For the first time in his life, he wanted something, he wanted someone. The feeling of peace that coursed through his body was strange and his chest grew tight. He wanted nothing more than to give himself wholly to Psyche and beg her to do the same.

Was he in love? While he was the God of love, he had never been in love, it was previously just a game to him, a game that he controlled with his bow and arrows. He hopped down from the roof and landed on her balcony, peering in through the windows.

The panes made it hard to see but he could make out the outline of her sleeping form on the bed, his hand reached for the handle of the door before he heard a knock, and pulled away.

A man entered her chambers, dark hair that was speckled with grey in the beard and on the sides. “Psyche, my dear?”

The lantern by her bed lit up. “Father?”

Her father came in and sat on the end of her bed. “Psyche, my dear your mother and I are concerned for you. You have been depressed as of late and don’t seem like your cheerful self. Is something the matter?”

Psyche looked to her hands and nodded. “Yes, I feel as if my beauty is a burden for us all, I cannot even walk amongst the villagers without halting all sorts of production for the day. She sighed. I wish I knew what it was that people saw when they looked upon me, I feel such loneliness now that my sisters are gone and married. Everyone else is so afraid to speak to me.”

Her father nodded. “I wonder if we invoked the wrath of Aphrodite by allowing you to become an object of worship.”

Psyche looked up. “Oh, just moments ago, I prayed to her, asking her for her forgiveness.”

“I wonder.” Her father started. “If we should reach out to an oracle of Apollo’s and ask him what is in your future?”

“Is that the best course of action? Shouldn’t we go to Aphrodite’s temple and pray to her? Beg for forgiveness?” Eros shook his head violently outside the window. His mother would surely strike her down if they came to pray to her. Thankfully, her father knew the same.

“I don’t think that is wise. Aphrodite, while beautiful and passionate, her fury is much more passionate than even love. When she is angered, she is vicious, unlike anything you have ever seen before. But Apollo is wise and not controlled by his emotions. He cannot tell a lie, and will give us the future we need.” Psyche sat silently and her father gently touched her cheek. “Something worries you about that?”

“It’s just, what if he gives us a future I can’t bear?”

“I understand.” He stood and kissed her forehead. “But, it’s better to know, rather than to sit and wonder, is it not?”

“I suppose so father.” Psyche finally answered. “If you think this is the best course of action, then I will take whatever Apollo sees in my future, good or bad.”

Her words attested to how brave she was, and Eros wanted nothing more than to slip into the room and take away all her sadness. To carry her stresses for her, so her heart could be free from this pain.

But what would his mother think? What would she do to Psyche if she found out that the two of them were together? A cold shiver ran down his spine, he didn’t even want to imagine what she would do. Still. He chewed on his nail in thought. If they did get together, he could hide it, for a time, she would, of course, find out, she always did, but if Psyche made him happy, that should be enough, right? She loved her son and wanted nothing more than to see a smile on his face.

If that smile came from Psyche, what more could she do?

Inside Psyche’s bed chambers, she and her father said goodnight and she blew out her lantern, darkness taking over the room once more. Eros couldn’t bring himself to leave, he cared not for anyone else’s well being in that moment but hers.

Only when Apollo showed his face, tugging the sun up over the western horizon did Eros reluctantly turn from the window and leave. As he flew, emotions hit it over and over, ranging from pure unadulterated happiness to sadness, worry and awe.

Why was his chest tight, why did he feel unease and joy at the same time? He had control of the emotions of both Gods and mortals alike, they were his playthings if he wanted, yet he couldn’t even get a grip on his own?

“This is ridiculous.” He muttered to himself as he flew for Olympus. How can one face turn his world upside down? The thought angered him, but it was true, and he couldn’t deny it. He hadn’t even spoken to her himself, and what, he heard her speak for five, maybe ten minutes at the most?

Was it rational to fall for someone that quickly? It had to be, nothing else made sense to him. He felt a rumble in his chest, and it took only a moment for the laughter to spill out of him, echoing across the lands.

He made a choice right there and then. He was in love, and he didn’t care who knew.

Flying high above Olympus, Eros knew what he must do, both tasks were to be challenging. First was Apollo and he knew the other God wouldn’t make his request easy. He was still mad at him after all.

Not like it was Eros’s fault! He had been minding his own business, coming back from target practice when the other God laughed at him for wielding such a tiny bow. He remembered it like it was yesterday, Apollo had just come back from killing a giant serpent whose venom was poisoning whole water supplies, its body stretched across many areas of land and was wreaking havoc all across the world, causing the people to cry out for help.

He placed one good shot down the gullet of the beast and killed it, taking its hide for a trophy. He was showing off to his mother, who couldn’t have cared less, but politely sat and listening.

Apollo incorrectly assumed that Eros would be fine with his teasing, telling him to pick another craft, more suited for the God of Love, a bow was a man’s weapon, not a silly plaything.

His mother tried to warn Apollo to apologize, but he wouldn’t and for that, he had to pay. He did feel slightly bad for Daphne, the poor nymph turning herself into a tree just to escape the love crazed Apollo, but that’s what he got for teasing.

Sure, it was years ago, but he could tell it was still a very sore spot for Apollo and avoided meeting with him if he could, but Psyche’s father was going to an oracle of Apollo, and he had to make the God say Psyche was to marry him. Swooping down, he stopped at the front of Apollo’s palace. His palace was large, the only God’s with larger was most likely Zeus, Hera, Demeter, and Poseidon. He would count Hades, but he had actually never seen the dark God’s home in the underworld, so he really couldn’t say.

Much like his mother’s temple, it was large to house all the different domains Apollo was in charge of and to house all his muses that helped him along the way. Eros looked around, Apollo’s chariot was already home, getting washed and ready for his journey the next morning when he yanked the sun across the sky.

Which meant he was home and was available to talk. Going up the ivory steps he walked in, many muses were flitting about, going through the various floors and doors to their assigned areas. Apollo was the God of many things, first, he, of course, was the sun God, he was the God of music and poetry, of medicine, plagues and disease, and of the stars.

So much would be overwhelming for him, but not for the muses. He rather liked them, they were winged like him and they would often fly together if they ever got a day off together. The muses of poetry, dance, and music were his favorites, they helped create love songs and poems, inspired by the love his arrows delivered.

He came across one of the muses of dance, twirling away to the strings of a violin. They hadn’t been invented yet down on Earth, and when they were, it was sure to be a hit. He waited for her to finish her dance, and when she did, she bowed and greeted him.

“Eros, what a pleasant surprise, how may we serve you?”

“I’m just looking for Apollo, you know where he is?” She nodded and pointed up the stairs. “He is in his office, he saw you coming and hid. Your arrows frighten him so.”

Eros chucked. “Sounds about right, you continue your dance.” He bade her goodbye and flew up the stairs, turning down the long hall that lead to Apollo’s office. The hard, dark oak door was locked, and Apollo didn’t answer when he knocked. With a roll of his eyes, he took out an arrow and picked the lock.

Opening up, he was greeted with the smell of old papers and ink. Apollo kept all the scrolls filled with future ideas and events in his office for safekeeping until the time was right. The wall where they were kept was stuffed full, and Eros grabbed one randomly.

  1. _Tchaikovsky. 1812 Overture. To be delivered 1880._ Eros peeled the wax seal and opened the scroll and squinted at the odd symbols…did that say cannon fire?



“Give me that!” Apollo chastised as the scroll was ripped from Eros’s hands. He rolled it back up and reapplied the seal. “Didn’t Aphrodite teach you to read?”

“She did.” Eros hummed in amusement. “Right after she taught me to open the door for people who wanted to come in.” Apollo replaced the scroll and stalked off back to his desk.

“You’re on thin ice little boy.” He sat down with a huff. “Now what do you want, I swear, you tag me with another love dart and I’ll hunt you down and deep fry your wings.”

“Ooh, I’m so scared.” Eros mocked him. “Zeus wouldn’t let you, you know he likes my arrows too much.” He sat down on one of the elegant chairs in front of Apollo’s desk, these were also made of oak and stuffed with swan feathers to be pillow-soft. “Anyways, I need a favor.”

“You’re kidding.”

Eros shook his head and recounted the story he heard last night and asked Apollo to tell the oracle that she was to marry him. Apollo sat through it all, a dumbstruck look on his normally stoic face.

“Eros, you know I cannot lie, I cannot just tell my oracle something completely untrue.” He sat back. “Even more, does your mother know you want to marry this girl? Last I heard, she was filled with rage over the entire ordeal.”

He huffed and waved him off. “I will deal with her, but you will tell your oracle that she is to marry me.”

Apollo quirked an eyebrow. “Oh, and if I do not wish to?” Eros started to take his bow off his shoulders, making the other God jump and hold up his hands.

“Alright, alright, no need for those. Look, I can’t lie, but…I can be creative on how I interpret things. Sound fair?”

Standing and slinging his bow back across his shoulders Eros smiled. “Glad we could agree. Call on me if you need me.” 

With that, he turned and walked out, hearing suspiciously what sounded like. “Jackass.” Under Apollo’s breath. 


	3. Chapter 3

Eros hesitated outside of his mother’s place, the opulent opal palace loomed over him. She would be expecting him to return and let her know what foul beast Psyche was now in love with and he would have to tell her that it was him.

“Come on Eros, you can do this.” He pepped himself up, a few Nymphs outside her palace gave him an odd look. “What are you staring at, go back to your duties!” He snarled, causing them to flee. Great. 

Finally, he started to move up the ivory steps and into the palace, knowing just where to find his mother. Down the right hall, passed the various rooms of fine silks and jewelry, passed the rooms where his mother held the different sexualities, and passed the rooms where her nymphs would stay he walked down to her bathhouse. 

Being the Goddess of Love and Beauty, she felt entitled to the finest of baths and took quite a few of them to bathe herself or just to relax. The steam that hit him as he pushed open the door made his curly hair frizz for a moment before he commanded it silently to lay still. 

“Who dares walk so boldly into my bathhouse!?” The walls shook with her fury. The various Nymphs that aided her all stood too, ready to attack.

“Mother, it is only me.” He flapped his wings to clear some of the steam. “I am back from the Earthly realm.” When the steam cleared he could see his mother laying on a table, getting her back massaged. She dropped back down into the padded surface when she heard his voice.

“Oh Eros, child, don't frighten your mother like that. I honestly thought I would have to kill or seriously maim someone.” Aphrodite said. “Please, come sit, would you like a massage too? Harmonia was just in here getting one, though Anteros said he hated how the steam stuck to his wings.”

Eros felt for his twin, while he got golden wings made of feathers that could easily repel water, he got butterfly wings that could be easily dampened, hindering his ability to fly. The last time they hung out together, they got caught in a rainstorm and he had to carry his brother to his palace in the mountains so that he could dry off. 

“No. thank you, mother. I was wanting to speak with you, about you know what.” His mother seemed perturbed that she couldn't continue her massage, but sighed nonetheless.

“So be it.” She sat up and a Nymph came forward with her favorite teal green robe. “I will be back after being dressed, please wait for me in the sitting room.”

It took his mother ages to get dressed, but when she finally waltzed in, Eros had only strengthened his resolve. He was in love, and he wanted her to know.

And approve.

“Eros, my baby boy.” She bent down and kissed him on the head before going to sit in her chair by the flames that burned a seafoam green. “Your smile says it all, tell me, what fiendish thing did you do to Psyche?” His resolve started to crumble, seeing her eager anticipation. “What’s the matter?” She asked, seeing his obvious hesitation. “Are you alright?”

“I am fine.” He started slowly, trying to find the right words. “It’s just, well, when I was down there, I heard her prayer to you. She is not trying to steal your place, she does not want it.” 

Her smile faltered. “Don’t tell me you believed her.”

“Why not? You heard it, didn’t you?” He bit back. Aphrodite sniffed and nodded.

“Of course I did.” She snapped before putting her well-polished hands to her forehead. “I do have to give her credit, she is better at acting than I thought. But I won’t let it dissuade me from my wrath.”

Eros couldn’t believe what she was saying. “Mother, I was there, she was not acting.” She snapped her head to him.

“Are you telling me you didn’t do as I asked?” He swallowed in fear before slowly saying.

“I thought you might have changed your mind, after hearing her prayer.”

His mother shook her head in dismay and disbelief. “No, no, this isn't possible, you cannot tell me you were taken in by her! If she was able to fool even you, it only goes to show how powerful she is.” She frowned before smiling again. “Well, now that you know the truth, surely you will do as your dear mother asked, yes?”

“Mother.” Eros frowned. “I was there, this Psyche is utterly devoted to you, adores you even. How can you still not believe her words?”

Aphrodite gave him a sickly sweet smile. “Eros, my son, you may be a God of Love, but I know women far better than you do and ever will. We use our wiles to ensnare men any way we can.” She looked him up and down. “Even a God as it appears. You mustn’t let yourself be taken in by her, seeing what she can do to you, of all people, you must do as I asked and make sure she is unable to use her magic upon anyone, God or mortal, ever again.” She leaned forward on the lounge chair she was sitting on, nearly looming over him. “Now, tell your mother that you will do as she asked.”

Eros knew he had to make a choice. Should he do as his mother asked and lose Psyche forever and be unhappy for the rest of his eternal life, or, did he stand up to his mother, tell her the truth and possibly have to deal with her wrath for the rest of his eternal life. 

Neither was an easy option, but he knew what the right one to do was. However, something Eros failed to realize when he went to confront his mother was love takes courage, to stand beside the ones you love, and when it came to his mother, he was a coward. So, he lied, taking the easiest route for himself.

He stood quickly and started for the door. “Of course, mother, I will do as you wish.” He had no intention of abiding by his words and was thankful he wasn’t bound to them like some other Gods. He loved Psyche, and he knew in time, she would love him too. Though, he was a bit saddened by the fact that she wouldn’t share the joy and new rush of emotions he was feeling. 

Maybe, if he hadn't been such a coward, he could have stood up to her, forced her even to see his side of things. He walked outside and felt the sun on his skin, but it did little to ease the gnawing feeling in his gut, that this would be a bad idea. Instead, he shoved it down, along with the new feeling of disappointment and distaste towards his mother's callous nature, and took off.

He had appeased his mother for now, and he had a lot of work to do. His place in the mountains had a lot of sprucing up to do, and he had to call in a few favors too.

Down on the Earthly Realm, the day came that Psyche’s father left for the temple of Apollo, promising her that whatever the news he heard was, he would come straight home and tell her. 

He told her he was ashamed, ashamed that he and her mother had not thought of her happiness all these years, and maybe, if they had done something sooner, they wouldn't be in this situation.

Of course, Psyche, ever the wise and generous one, tried to calm her father. It wasn't his fault, and life could be cruel, but they had to take what was thrown at them. Her father smiled softly, kissed her head, and bade her goodbye. She and her mother waved him off as he and his council took off on their horses for Apollo’s temple, with a large sacrifice in tow.

They both knew she had to be brave and abide by the decree made by the God. There were no ifs, and, or buts in this situation. She was a princess and must sacrifice even her happiness, for the sake of her people. For if she did not agree with Apollo’s decree and refused it, then punishment would be meted out to all the people.

And that, she could not bear. Even the unease and fear that came from the unknown wasn’t as bad as knowing she disappointed and hurt her people with her selfishness. 

Still, this day seemed to be the longest she ever sat through, waiting with fear that tried to sneak its way into her heart. Her mother sat with her for most of the day, trying to keep her mind on other things, though it did little to help, as the torches on the wall got lower and lower with each passing hour. Psyche picked at her dinner, not feeling very hungry.

The doors to the palace were opened, and she perked her head up. Her father had returned! She stood, eager to hear what Apollo said. He came in, his councilmen surrounding him, talking in hushed whispers, and stealing her looks of pity. Her mother was whisked away to hold a private conversation with her father.

“Psyche.” Her mother started, as she stood from her place at the table. “Your father and I will be back soon to talk to you.” She waved to some servants, telling them to draw Psyche her bath and get her ready for bed.

“Mother, is it as bad as I feared?” She asked, grasping her hand before she could leave. Her mother looked at her, eyebrows furrowed in worry.

“I would not be that anxious yet. Please, we will be back, I promise.” 

With that promise, Psyche waited, and waited, and waited. It was well late into the night before she realized her parents weren't coming back at all to talk to her this evening. She blew out her lantern and lay down in bed, mind racing and a feeling of dread creeping into her gut. 

Just before she closed her eyes, she saw a shadow on the wall. A man. Maybe, this was a sign of what was to come?

Maybe, if she hadn't been so anxious and tired, she might have realized the shadow came from her balcony and had wings. Still, she slept soundly.

Eros moved from her windows and paced. He was closely watching everything, he too had been curious of what Apollo said. He had been perched atop the roof to Psyche’s chambers, but with each passing hour, he was growing frustrated. Where was her father? Had he been so overcome with joy that his daughter was to marry a God he had a heart attack?

With no sign of the King, he leaped off the roof and flew to where the King’s council room was and hung his head over the side of the roof, listening through the open windows. He could see her father, head down, tears in his eyes, and her mother bawling her eyes out. He glared, a bit confused, it looked like a funeral was taking place rather than a celebration. 

_ “What in Zeus’s name did Apollo say?”  _ He thought to himself. It was obviously not what Eros wanted him to say. If he said anything horrid he was going to make the Sun God fall in love with his reflection, then he could drown himself like that fool Narcissus. 

“Tell me again my Lord, is it true? What the God Apollo said?” A councilman said.

“Yes.” The King replied finally, after a long moment. He sucked in a deep breath through his teeth. “Psyche is to marry.”

Oh, good. Apollo did his job, he didn't have to strangle him after all.

“She is to marry a vile and evil monster, whose heart is black as night, and only holds coldness in his eyes.”

“What!?” He hollered, yanking his head back up over the roof edge just as every one of the mortals in the council room looked up in confusion. “A vile creature? Is that what you think I am Apollo?” He shook his fist to the sky, hoping the pompous windbag known as Apollo could see it. He yanked his bow off his shoulders and started to take flight. “I’ll show you what kind of monster I can be.”

Then, he stopped. Apollo did give the answer Eros wanted him to give, he just put his personal twist on it. He landed back on the roof and begrudgingly slung his bow back to its rightful place. “Fine.” He mused aloud. “No matter what he thinks of me, all that matters is Psyche is mine.”

Daybreak finally came, and her parents finally came to her just as her maidens finished getting her dressed for the day. They sat her down and broke the news to her.

At first, Psyche didn't feel anything, her body went cold and numb. Her father snapped his fingers in front of her face after she didn't respond for several minutes.

“Are- are you sure father?” She asked, a tremble beginning to course through her. He nodded.

“Yes, Apollo said you are to be taken to a mountain tomorrow morning, and travel through the thicket to this creature's lair, and be his bride. It is the will of the Gods, and we must obey.” That was what broke her.

She cried, tears filling her eyes, and no one could comfort her. Her father apologized over and over, begging his daughter for her forgiveness. He never should have went to Apollo, he should have let things pan out naturally, but, since they asked him, he gave them the grave news.

They had to obey. 

After a few days of heartbreak, Psyche finally dried her eyes. She had to be brave, even if she didn’t want to be. The entire kingdom mourned for the loss of Psyche, and for the first time, when she took her monthly walk, no one would dare look, though she could hear their wails in their homes. 

She looked to the mountain where she was to be led to tomorrow and wondered what kind of creature wanted her, and who she had angered so, that they saw it fit to marry her off to it. Her father told her that she would have to go through many dangerous areas alone before she reached the summit, where the creature lay in wait. Surely, not even Aphrodite’s wrath was this much.

So, solemnly, she walked back to the palace, trying to keep her head high, though, she could feel a few tears leak out of the corners of her eyes.

Eros, watching high in the clouds, felt his heart break. He would have to work extra hard, just to make up for this suffering he caused her. 

“Soon Psyche, my love. You will have no reason to shed these many tears.” 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay, my internet has been spotty for the past few days but hopefully, I can get to posting regularly. Thank you for your patience!

Often, the sun and Apollo would chat as he helped hoist the heavenly body up. While he was large enough to oversee many things, he did miss a few details, which is why Apollo would be kind enough to fill him in.

“God Apollo, why do the people down below look so sad today, has a great King died?” The Sun asked, looking out onto the earth. Apollo shook his head.

“Ah, no. It is because the mortal woman Psyche is to be married today.”

The sun cocked his head in confusion. “Why are they sad then, this is to be a wondrous occasion.” Apollo sat silent, the sun urged him to speak. “Please, I know you cannot lie, why is this so upsetting?”

“Well, because, I predicted that she is to be married to a horrible, evil beast.” He chuckled. “In retrospect, maybe I should have been a little clearer in my predictions.” Sun grew hot as his fury swelled.

“Why would you say such a thing! That mortal did nothing to you, I have seen her, heard her laugh, and danced with her in the daylight among her family’s garden walls.” Sun didn’t usually get this upset about things. He knew he and his sister, Moon, had to be neutral parties, giving light and life to all, but, Psyche was very pretty to look at.

Apollo waved off the accusatory tone. “Sun, it’s not all bad, I promise you. Keep your head down and you will see.” Sun didn’t like that idea, but Apollo was the only one willing to hoist him up to start his journey across the sky, so he supposed he would have to be nice, for now.

Still, that didn’t stop him from calling out to Aeolus. The God that controlled the Four Winds, whom he called his sons.

When Apollo departed from him, he took a moment to call out to him, before he got too far from Olympus. “Aeolus! Aeolus! Please, hear me, I need to ask a favor of you and your children.”

Normally, Aphrodite woke with the sun filtering in through her rainbow curtains, casting a warm glow on what was sure to be a glorious day. 

But today, she woke late and this irritated her. Throwing open her curtains she looked out onto Olympus to see everything cast in a dark shadow. What was Apollo playing at? He never shirked his duties. Calling for some Nymphs, she dressed quickly.

“First, Eros had not come back yet, surely sulking from what I asked him to do.” She muttered to herself as she wrapped her robe, made of Golden Fleece, around herself tight. “Then I have to deal with Priapus and his dammed vendetta against goats, and all I want is a day where I don’t have to deal with ridiculousness like Apollo not doing his job.” 

In all her muttering she passed right by Aeolus, looking disheveled, but he wasn’t so unkind himself to ignore her. “Good morning Aphrodite, all those angry and haughty looks will give you wrinkles you know.” Aphrodite whipped around, angry. 

“Who said that- Oh, Aeolus. It’s only you, you old bag.” Putting her hands on her hips she gestured to all the clouds. “What is the meaning of this dark day?”

Brushing some of his silver hair from his face he stood and stretched. “Sun is sad and after Apollo pulled him up, he requested my sons cover him so that he may not look upon the day. He requested clouds so thick and tall that no one, not even Zeus himself could see through them.” 

Aphrodite looked over the edge of the clouds towards the Earthly Realm. Indeed, the clouds were thick and covered most of everything, even she could not see down to the various kingdoms. “Why? What has him so distraught that he would request such a thing?”

Aeolus shook his head. “The poor dear Psyche, down on the Erath Realm has been married to a vile creature.” He shed a tear for her himself. He, his wife, and their sons, though they fought occasionally, all loved the little girl. Ever since she was a little girl, his sons would dance and play with her when they swept through the kingdom, blowing through her hair, making her smile and laugh in glee.

To know, she was marrying a monster. It saddened them, and they gladly blew in clouds in all directions to cover the sun, for this day should be marked with sadness and despair.

Aphrodite smiled viciously. “Is that so?” She was relieved, it had worried her that her son had not do ask she asked the other night, but it seemed he could do it after all. Now, she wanted to see what creature the little wench was getting married off to. She imagined a vicious one-eyed monster, maybe even something that crawled out of Tartarus that would tear her limb from limb. “Well, tell your children to blow the clouds away, I wish to see this for myself.”

Aeolus looked at her in disbelief. “Aphrodite, you cannot possibly ask that of me, not after they worked so hard to get them here. My sons are out of breath, and I am tired myself from dealing with their constant bickering.” 

“You wicked creature.” She shrieked at him. “All you do is laze about, you don’t even have a temple to attend to; how can you be tired?”

Aeolus cocked an eyebrow. “What I do with my day is my business Goddess, and I will not be moving the clouds anytime soon. You may either sit there or bitch, or you can go on with your day until the leave later tonight.” He rose. “Have a good day.” He paused before flying off. “And please, don’t frown so much.” He smirked. “No wonder people mistook her for you, you’re beginning to show your age.” 

With that, he flew off before she could try and smite him, though it wouldn’t have done much. 

Eros flew west to the home of Zephyrus, the West Wind. He was the gentlest and the warmest. Only he could do the task Eros wanted him to. It took him nearly all morning, but he finally came to the grove of trees where he liked to sleep.

“Greetings Zephyrus.” He called out. The West Wind opened one eye.

“Greeting Eros, what do I owe the honor?” He sat up to allow a place for the blonde to sit and relax on the trees with him.

“I have a favor to ask.” Zephyrus groaned. 

“Oh, not you too.” He ran his fingers through his grey hair. “Just this morning, I and my brothers had to call in many clouds to cover the sun.”

Well, that pique his interest. “Why did the sun request such a thing? He never asks much of anyone, save for Apollo tugging his weight up so he can start his ascent.” 

“Oh, it is horrid.” Zephyrus started. “There is this mortal down on the Earthly Realm, more beautiful than any other. She is to be married to a monster, and even the sun wept, for he would never again get to see her bright and shining face. He had been crying so much that he may flood the clouds themselves.” 

Eros smiled to himself. “I see, that explains everything. Well, I hope you aren’t too tired to do a request for me, one I am sure will make you very happy.” He leaned in a whispered everything to Zephyrus, who shot out of the tree in glee.

“Eros, oh, blessed be this day, is it true!?”

He nodded. “Indeed. Can I get the guarantee that you will do as I ask?” Zephyrus nodded vigorously.

“Yes, of course, I will be elated to carry this task out for you.” Eros smiled brightly. 

“Thank you, old friend. I owe you much. Though, please, don’t tell anyone about this.” He plucked one of the tiny leaves on the tree. “I still haven’t worked out how I will tell my mother, if ever.”

Zephyrus’s lips thinned as he drifted slowly back down. “I understand, but can I at least tell my parents and siblings, after all that work for Sun, I would hate for it to be wasted.” 

Eros nodded. “If they can keep it secret, then sure.” 

While Eros and Zephyrus talked and set up their plan, the Kingdom where Psyche lived wept. Did they truly weep for her and her fate, or were they just distraught that they would never get to see her beauty again? Psyche didn’t know, maybe a bit of both, but that was the optimist in her.

Still, as much as she did feel for the Kingdom, she didn’t want to hear their wailing. Servants closed the doors to her balcony so she could get dressed and ready in peace. They brushed out her hair for the last time and helped her into a white gown, suitable for a Princess getting married. 

They did not speak, but the air was thick with their unshed tears. Psyche did enjoy talking with them, they had many humorous stories to tell about the castle and their day-to-day lives. Unlike her sisters, Psyche loved to engage them and they appreciated it deeply. Not many cared for the life of a servant. 

Maybe a few would miss her for something other than her beauty. When she was ready, she walked out of her bedroom for the last time, escorted by her maidens. The palace that she called home would be a mere memory now, she doubted her new husband would allow her to visit home every once in a while.

Her parents met her at the main entrance hall and she hugged them both tight. Her mother pressing kisses to her forehead. Her father laid a heavy hand on her shoulder, his thumb brushing some of the loose hairs from her cheek. 

“It is time.” He said, voice low and solemn. The guards standing attention at the door pulled open the heavy grand doors, and soldiers came bearing torches. Surrounding the King and Queen, they all surrounded Psyche, and together, they left the palace gates and into the town, where the people stood, all lined up to see her go.

The day was dark, clouds so thick Psyche could swear it was night. The townspeople held their torches, to look upon her one last time. She looked up to see the people, all had sorrow on their faces. 

She and her family walked the length of town and through the gates to the city. The mournful processional made its way up the path to the thick woods that surrounded the nearby mountains. In there, as Apollo said, lay a path for her to take, up the mountain, where her husband surely awaited. At the start of the path, Psyche turned to her family and said.

“You don’t need to go with me.” Her father blinked.

“Psyche, my dear.”

“Please, father, mother.” She interjected. “You two go home. It’s better if I go by myself.” With that, she hugged and kissed her parents once more before taking a torch from one of the soldiers and started down the path, alone. As much as she would have loved to have them with her, it would have only hurt more, seeing their faces as they gazed upon her husband. With a brave face, she headed into the darkness that lay before her. 

She had cried for the first few miles of the journey, the trees and rocks around her the only things out here to bear witness to her tears, she had been brave for as long as she could, but no one could blame her for her sorrow now. 

But, as the woods grew darker, the deeper she went, she hurried, wiping the tears from her face, trying not to trip on any rocks or branches that had fallen. It was quiet, eerily so. If she was back home, she would have heard birds singing, and the scratching of little bunnies hopping along the garden path.

But now, all was deathly still, Psyche was afraid to breathe, lest it awaken whatever monsters lay in the woods. A cold wind blew violently through the winds, pushing her faster through the pathway, the branches above her creaking in loud groans of terror. She picked up her pace, her feet taking her through parts unknown.

Leaves scattered around her, crackling as she ran through them, throwing them up as she moved. 

A bush reached out and snagged some of her dress, tearing it and scratching her legs as she ran past. The ripping of fabric only made her heart race faster, it sounded too much like the tearing of flesh.

Thumping away in her chest and ears, her heartbeat seemed to be going a mile a minute, and her face grew sweaty, making her hair stick to it. She yelped in terror and pain as her foot slammed into a gnarled root sticking out of the ground. 

There wasn’t much to keep her from falling, still, she managed to rotate slightly to land on her shoulder painfully to keep herself from throwing her torch. Hissing in pain, she looked down to her feet and could see the root she tripped on tore through her sandal strap. With a heavy sigh, she removed both of them and gingerly stood up on her now sore ankle.

What a sight she must look, if her sisters were here, they would have teased her awful for looking less than presentable on her wedding day. Limping and nursing her tender shoulder, she continue, going slow to not trip again and risk letting her torch go out. 

Finally, she came to a cave entrance. The path didn’t seem to go any further, so it seemed the most logical thing was to go through the cave. Tentatively, she stepped inside. 

The light from her torch cowed back from the darkness before her, and the flame died, though there was no wind or rain to put it out. Her lip trembling in trepidation and fear, she put it down, and knelt, feeling the soft dirt under her fingers. Crawling, she felt her way forward and eventually came to a rock, a boulder really, large enough that she could comfortably put her back to and rest against. With an uneasy feeling in her gut, she closed her eyes to rest.


	5. Chapter 5

When Apollo rose the next morning and pulled Sun up, he looked out upon the land. Ll the clouds that he had brought in were now gone, so he could shine once again. His light was dull at first until his rays peeked in through a cavern. There, he saw her. Psyche.

“Oh joy!” He cried out. Psyche is still alive and well! He shined brightly, seeing her beautiful face once more. The light woke her from her rest.

Cold from the damp and dank environment, she slowly woke and rubbed her arms for warmth. Her ankle didn't hurt as much today, so sluggishly she rose to her feet and took it slow, going through the cavern she called home last night.

There was a large crack in the ceiling of the cave, allowing in the light from the Sun, helping her see what lay ahead. Little bugs and a few tiny lizards darted across the dirt floor, skittering out of her way as she leaned against the rock wall to balance.

_ “I hope my new husband doesn't live here.” _ She thought. While it was a quiet and safe place for her to sleep last night, it certainly wasn't what she would like to call her permanent home. Thankfully though, the back of the cavern was in view and opened up to a large valley, surrounded by high walls of stone and dirt. The wind blew through many wildflowers that grew on the top of the cliff sides, where the sun shone brightest to give the flowers their life. Throwing up her hands, she breathed in the warm air and allowed herself to smile, just a bit. 

The valley stretched onwards for so long, Psyche believed that it must go on forever, but soon, she came to a stop, unable to go forward any longer. In front of her wall another tall mountain, the cliffside so far up she could barely see it from where she stood. In front of the cliffside, further down than even she was, was the sea below, angry and foaming at some sharp, jagged-looking rocks. She pursed her lips.

Who was her husband that he lived all the way out here? How was she to get up to continue forward? She sat on a nearby rock, musing. This was entirely unfair. She thought.

A gentle breeze came by, blowing through her hair and trickling down her back. She giggled at the feeling before she was approached by a strong-looking young man, his hair platinum blonde and his eyes as grey as the sky on the days Sun just didn’t feel like being pulled up by Apollo.

“Who are you?” She asked. “Are you my new husband?” She wouldn’t be too entirely upset if he was. The man smiled at her and bowed with a laugh.

“No, Psyche my dear, I am not, but I am in service to him. I am here to help you on your journey up to his palace hidden in the mountains.” He held out his hand. “Please, if you will.”

Wary, and a bit disappointed she stood, taking small tentative steps towards him. Grasping his hand, she was surprised to find it was incredibly warm. He pulled her up into his arms and together they rose, the ground below her disappearing as they continued upward.

“If you are not him, then who are you?” The man looked at her and said. “I am Zephyrus, the West Wind.” He looked down. “Look there; that is where you spent the night.” Psyche looked, the large grove of trees that she walked through was thick as she thought, no light could pierce through the canopy. She looked around, by the boulder she slept against she could see a pathway that went up the mountain, until like the one she took where it met the dead end. But the path looked dangerous and slippery as ice, there were small areas she would have had to cross the sea that cut through the land. The bridges looked old and worn. Even though she was small, there was no doubt they would have broken under her weight.

When Zephyrus reached the top of the cliffside, he put her down gently in a field of wildflowers. “Here we are, your journey is nearly complete, your husband’s palace is just ahead. Keep on the path lined with trees and flowers, and you will be greeted by someone else.”

Psyche blinked, looking off in the distance that he pointed to. She could see a dark structure, cast in the shadow of the clouds that floated by. She heard him begin to take off again and said. “Wait! Please, can you tell me about my husband? Is he a truly evil monster that everyone is saying he is?”

He chuckled a little. “Some will say he is, and some will disagree. That is as much as I can say.” Psyche raised an eyebrow.

“Can, or will?”

“Both,” Zephyrus said, a smirk on his lip. “Your husband asked me to be at your service, if you need me, call out to me or one of my children and we will be there to aide you.” Realizing she wasn’t going to get any more from the West Wind, she nodded and thanked him for helping her.

Heading towards the path she was surprised to notice she was no longer as afraid as she was the other night. No monster she knew of had the power to command the West Wind and make him bend to their will. Her stomach growled and she held it, realizing just how hungry she was, she hadn’t eaten all last night, too busy running through the forest, and the day before, she was sincerely too sad thinking about today. 

The trees that lined the pathway bore large, and juicy-looking fruit. She looked around for a ladder or stool to help her pick one to eat on her way, but she saw none. Then she saw someone tending to the grove, it was a wood nymph, her long hair the softest of greens and filled with the reds, yellows, and whites that matched the wildflowers out by the cliffside. Two antlers made of wood stuck up from her head also adorned with flowers.

She saw Psyche and bowed. “Good morning lady Psyche, are you hungry?” She picked one of the peaches off the tree she was tending and handed it to her. Psyche took it, admiring the nymph’s pale green skin and shapely body.

“Yes, thank you.” She took a bite and sighed with satisfaction as the delicious fruit filled her empty stomach. The nymph smiled and picked a basket, also filled with peaches. 

“You are most welcome Lady Psyche, your husband had these trees planted and tended to for you, in case you grow hungry in his garden. If you wish to have some, please do not hesitate to ask one of us to grab them for you.”

Before Psyche could answer, the nymph took off like the wind, much like all the others Psyche had heard stories off. With her stomach feeling less like a howling maw, she continued down her path. Several nymphs of different types were tending to the garden and the plants that lived there. After a while she came across a small creek, a small, wooden bridge crossing it. Rainbow colored fish swam below.

A voice from across the bridge startled her. “Welcome home, my lady.” Psyche looked around but saw no one.

“Who said that?”

“I am a servant of Hera, requested by your new husband to come and make sure all of his preparations for you are to your liking.” The voice said, still invisible. “Please, step across the bridge and follow me, you are not far now.” 

Psyche, not wanting to waste the voice’s time, timidly stepped over the bridge, amazed that it looked so fragile, but was very strong. Following her, they came out of the grove and upon a clearing, the center of the garden. Along with plants and flowers, so exquisitely beautiful, there were beautifully carved benches so she could sit outside and enjoy the rays of the sun. Little insects flitted between plants, like wisps of wind. In the very center was a tall fountain, a shimmering golden liquid poured from it and smelled of sweet strawberries. Sounds of lyre placed from the babbling water, as if Apollo himself was sitting there, playing. 

However, the most intriguing thing was the fountain was entirely blue. All shades of sky blue, ocean blue, baby, and powder blues. Even violet, turquoise, aqua, sapphire, lavender, and periwinkles. It looked as if it was made of the sky itself, yet, when she touched it, it was hard as stone. How? How could someone make a fountain made of the sky?

“I- I don’t understand.” She said quietly. The voice she was following explained. 

“Every day, when Apollo pulls the sun across the sky, the blues of the day are renewed, and when the sun goes down from his rest and Artemis begins her journey across the sky, she collects some of the blues before Nyx has the chance to take them for her gowns. Your husband asked her if he could have some, to help build things for you.” 

How powerful was her husband that he could ask Artemis for a favor? The beauty of the fountain was not lost on her, only a God could create something so marvelous like this from pieces of the sky. Yet, Apollo said she was to marry a monster, and he cannot lie. Could someone be a monster, and yet, create such wonderful things?

At the far end of the garden lay a palace, deep red, the voice told her that it was colored by the feelings of passion and desires of people in love. As she approached the building, the doors opened for her by themselves revealing a long hall gleaming with light. Psyche walked in, marveling at the décor and paintings. On the walls, were paintings of people in love, flowers, and breathtaking landscapes.

On the floor was a giant mosaic of a large bow, made of sapphires, emeralds, and rubies. Down the hall, was the arrow, decorated the same way.

“Please.” Came the invisible voice. “Explore your new home. If there is anything you’d like to add or not to your liking, it will be fixed immediately.” 

Again, feeling timid, Psyche walked down the hall, peering into the various rooms. The first one she came to was a sitting area, the flooring was a deep red, and felt velvety soft under her feet. More paintings of people in poses of love adorned these walls, a glorious bouquet sat in the very middle, on a low table, made from mahogany. The lounges and chairs looked plush and when Psyche went to touch one, it felt softer than freshly fallen snow. A large crackling fireplace was what the chairs surrounded.

The next room was a drawing-room, her husband had to know she loved doing art and as such, he filled the space with many different art supplies, all sorts of colors that she recognized and a few she didn’t.

Another room was a grand library, filled with books of the ages. Tales, legends, and works of fiction. In a large glass case sat three large tomes, labeled for stories of love, passion, and desire.

Another room simply had a few tables piled high with bangles, bracelets, necklaces, and rings, all decorated with all the jewels Mother Gaia had to offer. Gowns made of the finest of silks and golden threads were laid out for her as well.

Finally, she came to the room at the end of the hall and gasped. This was the largest room of all, the walls decorated with clothes made from spun gold and silver. On the far end of the room was a large table, made of ivory and gold inlays. A large mirror in a golden frame sat atop it. Jars of lotions, powders, and cases made for holding jewelry. Bowls of colored powder for makeup, and little tubes of lipstick. By the balcony, was a very large bed, a lacy white curtain hung from the ceiling over it, draped around it, so she would have to pull it aside to lay on the bed. 

The bed was covered in silken sheets, colored in a passionate red hue with crème trimmings. She gently touched it, they felt softer than a cloud. To the other side of the room was a large closet, robes, and dresses in all colors hung there, ready for her to try on. 

Next to it sat a large treasure chest, overflowing with jewels, bracelets, and other fancy things to wear and show off. 

“Those are a gift from your husband, for giving him the honor of marrying him.” The voice returned. Psyche turned in the direction she assumed the voice came from. 

“When will I get to meet him?” She asked, a quiver in her voice. “Do you know him, what is he like?”

“That is not for me to say. Just know he will come for you tonight, you don’t need to be afraid.” The voice paused. “Please, lay down on the bed and rest, when you awaken, the servants here will come and bring you to your bath, and then to dinner for the wedding banquets.” 

Psyche nodded and walked back over to the bed but before she could pull the curtain aside, the voice stopped her.

“Oh, one last thing. Your husband asks that you wear something for him. Please, it is on the vanity waiting for you.” Looking over, she saw a necklace that she didn’t see before. Picking it up, she saw it was a torque, and in the center was a bow and arrow. Placing it around her neck, it hugged the hollow of her throat closely, but not tight. 

With that on, she went to the bed and laid down, all her exhaustion, fear, and stress from the past few days melting away as she closed her eyes and rested. 

It was nearing sunset when she awoke, Artemis surely getting ready to drag the moon up to copy her brother during the day. Shuffling to the edge of the bed, she stretched and yawned. 

“My lady, are you ready for your bath?” A different voice from the first startled her. “I apologize, I didn't mean to frighten you.”

“It is alright,” Psyche said. “I am not used to invisible people talking to me.” 

The voice seemed to smile. “We are the spirits of maidens whose marriages were left unfilled before we passed. We have much training by the Goddess Hera to attend to those in happy marriages so that they can avoid the same fate as we.”

The voice took her to a bathroom not far from the bedroom. In here, more flowers in large, exquisitely decorated vases lined the room, and four pillars made of marble held up the high ceiling. In the middle was a large rectangular pool, the vapors coming off it indicated it was to be very warm. A grand chandelier lined with diamonds and low burning candles lit up the room high above her head.

Hands undressed her and helped her into the water, the gentle lapping easing all of her remaining soreness and anxiety. There, more invisible hands washed her gently and combed out her hair, tying it up to keep it off her neck. 

When she was clean, and her hair pulled back, and tied back into a soft braided bun, showing off her slender neck, the hands helped her from the bath, wrapping her in a pillowy soft robe and gave her a pair of soft slippers that not only kept her feet warm but also quieted her footsteps. 

From there, she was brought back to her room, the hands rubbing sweet-smelling oils and creams into her skin until it glowed. A light dusting of stardust was brushed along her shoulders and chest. It glinted in the flickering candlelight. 

From her wardrobe, the hands brought out a floor-length white gown made of the finest silk. They helped her into it and she got to stare at herself in the mirror, admiring how she looked. For the first time, she started to know and understand the beauty she held.

Of course, she still was humble and wouldn't let it go to her head. Still, she wouldn't lie and say she didn't enjoy how she was looking and feeling, as a Princess, she was used to being pampered, but this, was this what it was like to be cared for, for something other than your beauty? Whoever her husband was, he seemed to want nothing more than her pleasure and happiness.

And that warmed her more than even the sun.

Finally, she was escorted to the dining hall, golden plates were sitting empty on the table, that is, until she walked in and sat. After, as if by magic, a whole assortment of food appeared, a goblet of wine was placed next to her. Picking it up, Psyche gently sloshed it against the lip of the cup. Smells of strawberries, peaches, melon, and even passion-fruit burst forth, it was as pink as love's first blush and tasted just as sweet.

As she ate, the sounds of flutes and lyres played, the candles casting warm, golden light across the walls. Whenever her goblet was getting low, it refilled itself, and when dinner was concluded, the plates of soups, greens, bread, and tender meats were replaced with assorted desserts, all sweet and flavorful as the last.

Finally, when she could eat no more, the food disappeared altogether and the music played by invisible hands stopped. She looked around and while she couldn't see these spirits, she still said. “Thank you, this was wonderful, and I appreciate all of it.”

Many voices whispered in excited tones, and another voice spoke up. “Thank you, my lady, it is an honor and pleasure to serve a new bride. Is there anything else you desire at this moment?”

“No, thank you.” Psyche stood. “Do you know when I will get to meet my new husband?”

“All I know is he will come for you after nightfall. Since it is early evening, might we suggest going to explore the garden or some of the other rooms of your new home?” Psyche stood.

“That sounds wonderful.” She left the room, heart swelled with joy and for the first time, she was excited to meet her husband. Although Apollo is incapable of lying, he had to have misunderstood what he saw. Her husband couldn't be a horrendous monster. If he was, maybe every woman should marry a monster.


	6. Chapter 6

Eros worried his lip as he watched Psyche leave the dining hall. He had been watching her since she arrived at the palace, and it had taken every ounce of his willpower not to just pop out and take her right then and there on their soon-to-be marriage bed. 

She was kind and sweet to the spirits and allowed them to help as they were trained to do by Hera. Of course, he had to make huge promises to the Queen of Olympus. Such as no longer breaking up happy marriages just for fun.

He did readily promise that as he shuddered to think of how he would feel if Psyche suddenly stopped loving him because a rude outside source hit her with an arrow. It even managed to make him feel bad about every one of the marriages he destroyed on a whim. 

Hera, with that promise, had been happy to assist, she rather liked this mortal girl. However, she had warned him that he knew very little about marriage and how to make it work. There had been much she wanted to tell him, warn him about and talk him through, but at the time, Eros had been too caught up in planning to listen.

Before he left, she stopped him only once and gave him one piece of advice, if he took it, it was up to him. “Love was more than a feeling, which she said he probably wasn't feeling too much of right now, and more lust than anything else.” Eros bristled but let her continue. She placed a hand gently on his shoulder and said. “Love is a choice, a choice made each day, to love eternally and without condition, no matter how you feel towards your beloved that day or time.”

“Hera, My Queen, with all due respect.” He said, choosing his words carefully. “I am the God of Love, raised by the Goddess of Love. I know all about this stuff.” She smiled softly and let go of him.

He would have to figure that out on his own she had supposed aloud when he nodded vigorously and swooped off the cloud they were standing on towards his palace hidden in the mountains. 

This was days ago now, and all the while, as he made the place perfect for her, it had kept his mind occupied. Now, he was ready, she had enjoyed the setting sun in the garden and left for the bed-chamber, closing the door after her, no doubt, undressing, letting loose those perfect curls and laying down, covering her nudity with the sheets he picked out to hug her body. 

He stood outside the chamber door for what seemed like hours now, hand hovering over the handle. Why was he afraid? Mere hours ago, he was excited and anxiously waiting for moonrise, now, his hand shook like the lovesick fool he was. 

If he had bothered to listen to Hera, he might have been told that marriage and giving yourself wholly to another was more than physical, it was emotional nudity too. To openly express your fears, wants, desires, and needs to each other. Knowing one another did not happen from one act of carnal pleasure, it took time, and it never stopped, each day, you got to know that other person just a bit more than you did yesterday.

But, he didn't listen, and now, he was….afraid. The feeling left a disgusting taste in his mouth. He was Eros! A God, he shouldn't be afraid! Why, if anyone found out, they would laugh and laugh, and laugh. He would have to move to the edge of the universe just from the shame alone!

But, he was. What if he went to her and she didn't like him? What if the way his hair curled offended her, what if his kisses were less of a man’s and more of a boy’s?

He snapped too as he heard a deep sigh from the other side of the door, he pushed the door open slightly. She had rolled in her sleep, comfortable and at peace. He looked to his feet. Had he lost his mind? With renewed vigor and probably poorly placed confidence, he stepped inside and shut the door quietly behind him. 

He didn't dare look to the bed before hanging his quiver and bow up on the hook on the back of the door, lest he be so overcome that he accidentally let his weapons hit her. He disrobed himself quickly and then, with one final deep breath, he turned. 

From the windows by the bed, the moon shone through the lace curtain around the bed, right on Psyche and his breath hitched in his throat. The shyness and hesitation hit him hard. He, the one God who had been bold enough to strike Zeus with one of this arrow, was suddenly afraid to utter even a single word. 

The tiny steps he took to the bed were slow, he didn't want to wake her, just yet at least. The mere sight of her lit a fire in his belly and set ablaze the hunger he didn't even know he had. The urge to crawl to her, and kiss those lips clawed at his chest, her dark hair framed her face, a few strands rebelliously laying on her forehead, and even though her eyes were closed, he could still see the deep green that reminded him of the fields of Elysium. 

He had to be a part of her, and soon, the urge was getting too strong. He quietly moved the curtain to the side and gripped the sheets at the foot of the bed and slowly tugged them from her body so he could gaze upon her nakedness.

It was a shame really, the way the sheets hugged her curves, they looked like they were made for her to wear. 

Her breasts came into view first, and his mouth watered. He made a choice, the first thing he was doing after kissing her was kissing those. The pink nipples puckered in the warm air, and Psyche shivered as if she could feel his piercing gaze on them. 

Her stomach showed next, still a little rounded from her wedding feast, the rest of her curves dipped down to her hips, he could barely make out the bone that lay within the skin, he wondered if she would squeal in giggles as he nibbled on it.

Finally, he came to her womanhood, of course, though she was naked, he couldn't see all of it, but the tiny dark patch of hair let peek just the barest of looks to her full and succulent lips. Oh, he wanted to taste that too, he bet she tasted even better than ambrosia. 

With one final sweep over her body, he spied a few little freckles he’d like to kiss at later, he put his knee on the bed and crawled on top of her, careful to not wake her. He had to even use his wings just to keep his arms from giving out from under him when he finally came to her face. Her little nose twitched just in the slightest and Eros, well, he became unglued.

He kissed her softly, he had to, his life wouldn’t be complete without her and her love, damned be his fear. Her eyes flew open, but as if by his command, the clouds covered the moon, plunging the room into darkness. 

Well, it was by his command but that wasn't the point. 

“Who?” She started, but he kissed her again, silencing her, just for a moment though. When his lips went to her neck, his torque hugging her hollow, she spoke again. Who are you?

“I am your new husband.” He answered. “You don't need to be afraid, I am here for you and all I wish is to give you pleasure.”

Her hands flew to his face and he had to keep from wincing as she poked his eye. Maybe the no light thing wasn't going to work. Still, he let her hands wander his face as if she could make an image of him in her mind's eye with feeling alone.

Her hands wandered down his face, and over to his shoulders, and down his chest. He jumped a little as her fingers lightly tickled his nipples. That was a new feeling. They continued their way down and felt his muscles under the skin, and down to his manhood, which, he would admit, had been hard for quite some time. 

“What is your name?” Eros chuckled.

“Why do you need to know my name when you hold my heart in your hands?”

The hands stopped wandering. “Well, you know mine, don't you?”

“Mmm, yes, Psyche, such a wonderful name.” He kissed her cheek. 

“Then might I know yours, so that we are even?” Eros froze, ah, she caught him. He paused for just a moment, trying to come up with an excuse.

“My name isn't important right now.” He could feel the glare she gave him in the dark.

“Then might I light an oil lamp and see your face?” He had no excuse there, so, instead, he dropped his head down and kissed at her neck, where she giggled shrilly and tried to move away for more conversation. “Oh, no, that tickles!” She put her hands on his shoulders, trying to push him away but he was having none of it, and mouthed the joint where her neck and shoulder met. “If, if I cannot look upon your face, then at least let me know a name!”

He pulled away. “You may call me, beloved or husband, as that is what I am to you.” Before she could reply, in protest he knew, he moved away from her neck and down to her breasts, ready to make good on his promise to himself earlier.

He was glad he could see in the dark, the way her face went from a pout to one of pleasure was entrancing. His lips dipped and kissed her breasts softly, his hands palmed them gently, finding the nipples and rolling them, the hard nubs feeling like little pebbles. 

“Oh!” She gasped when he took one of them into his mouth and suckled. Oh, please, yes. He smiled into her breast. He was a God of Love, and Erotic love too, so he had an idea of what he was doing, though, he never did practice it. 

Hopefully, she could keep making cute noises as he went along to let him know how he was doing. As he raked his lisp across her smooth body, she let out small moans and giggles, letting him know he was doing good, and to keep going. Psyche tried once or twice to continue talking, but when he settled between her legs, all thought was lost to her. 

Running his fingers over her thighs, he liked how they quivered in list and trepidation. His heart was thumping in his chest, urging him on as he planted kisses and suckled on the skin of her inner thighs, leaving a trail of love bites in his wake. 

Please. She moaned, slurring a little in pleasure. Her hips bucked up unconsciously, wanting him. Using his thumbs, he slowly pulled her lips apart, revealing the warm arousal he had been inflicting upon her. 

Sure, he had been given the how-to talk by his mother, and more than once, he had overheard the other Gods and their many sexcapades but to see her quim up close, that he made it this needy and wet.

He should be proud. But, all he wanted was to taste her and give her the pleasure she deserved. So he did. Kissing softly at the top of her mound, he gave a tentative swipe over her growing rosebud, and the strangled cry from his new wife was all he needed to continue. 

Psyche gasped and rolled her hips into his mouth, grinding up, trying to get more and more of him on or in her. Like the flame in his stomach, his tongue danced over her folds, swirling around her clit and diving deep into her womanhood, the flavor of her making him drunker than any of Dionysus’s many wines. 

Her fingers intertwined into his hair, as her voice grew in pitch. “Please!” She begged him. “Please, suck on it, please.” He happily obliged, taking her clit into his mouth and suckling. He moved one hand from around her hips to press into her wet heat, searching for something he barely remembered his mother talking about. 

He couldn’t say what it was called, but when he curled his finger up and she yanked on his hair in a way that sent shivers down his spine, he knew he found whatever it was. Between the licks and sucks to her clit and him pressing on the small bundle of nerves in her, he had her groaning and panting.

It made him wish he had told her his name, to hear her cry it out instead of the “Beloved!” that came rushing out when she came on his tongue. It would have been sweet. Still, he lapped at the rush of liquid that came out, greedily sucking on every drop. Oh, it was good, it even had his wings going a mile a minute. 

Finally, she pushed on his forehead, trying to squirm away, and he reluctantly unlatched himself from her clit. “Was that good?” He asked.

Psyche was still vibrating from what happened, but finally, she found his hand in the dark and squeezed. “Yes, yes, that…that was wonderful.”

“My pleasure.” He replied softly, going to move between her legs, his hard cock brushing against her thighs. When he was situated, she grasped his hand again. 

“Please, be gentle, I’m still a virgin.” He bent down and kissed her swiftly, letting her arms encircle his neck. 

“I will, I would never hurt you, I don’t want to.” He circled and pressed on her clit to ease her tension. “I promise, I will go as slow as you need and will move only when you want to.” She nodded and he moved in, placing the blunt head of his cock against her wet cunt. The heat radiated off of her was hotter than even the fires of Mount Olympus and it took all his willpower to not just sink in till their hips met. 

No, he slowly pushed in, kissing her deeply as he did. She suckled on his lip and granted his access when he swiped across hers. He wanted to know every aspect of her, the shape of her teeth, the feel of her tongue, and he truly wanted to remember how well their lips fit together. 

Finally, he could go no further, and he watched her eyes flutter back in pleasure when he was fully seated. “Beloved.” She quietly gasped. 

“Psyche.” He moaned back, resting his forehead on hers. He jumped as her hands slid over his shoulders and down his back, and they ran right into his wings. Like his other winged siblings, he couldn’t put them away, and honestly, he didn’t realize that she would maybe touch his back at any single time.

“What are these?” He could hear the fear and curiosity in her voice. He gritted his teeth and sucked in air between them before replying. It felt so good, whatever she was doing. He usually only groomed them himself. 

“Those are my wings.” He said before he could stop himself. She, thankfully, stopped touching them for a moment, before lightly tracing her fingers over the soft down feather at the apex of his wingspan.

“Please, beloved, tell me who you are. I am very curious.” He kissed her softly.

“I know you are, but please, don’t ask again for the night. I already said too much.” Psyche let out a small whine, unhappy but complied.

“Might I still touch your wings then, seeing as they are very sensitive?” The teasing tone made his cock twitch. He flexed them a little and let them flap, the very ends touching the bed.

“Alright, but be careful, I don’t want this to end sooner than it should.” 

“I will, I would never hurt you.” She said, mirroring his own words. “You may move if you wish.” Her hands gripped his shoulders, and Eros moved, thrusting his hip in and then sliding slightly back out.

It took him a few moments to get into a steady rhythm that felt good for the both of them, but when he did, he closed his eyes, relishing in the feeling of her becoming one with him. He could almost see their souls intertwining, becoming one.

Now, he could understand how his brother Hermaphroditus managed to fuse with his wife. He never wanted this to end. Each time he moved in, coming closer and closer to his peak, he watched with glee as Psyche threw her head back onto the pillows, her dark hair splayed out onto the white satin.

She writhed and moaned against him, urging him on, her wet quim making delectable noises each time he moved back in. Her full breast bounced with each thrust and they drove him mad. His pace picked up and before he could stop himself, he sat up, his wings pulling him up as they flapped powerfully. His thumbs dug into her hip bone, surely to leave a bruise in the nicest of ways.

“My love.” Psyche gasped. “Yes, mmm, please.” She was getting close, if how she was gripping his arms was any indication, and so was he. He slammed their hips back together, hips rolling upon the waves of their lust and love. 

A feral growl erupted from Eros’s gut, and as she choked out a loud, low moan that made the fires in his stomach explode, he felt them rushing out and he clawed his way through his orgasm, his hips never slowing until he was sure she had milked him for all he was worth.

The loud panting was all that was heard between them, Eros reluctantly pulled away from her and lay down, wrapping his arm around her waist, drawing her into his embrace. Planting the barest of kisses on her shoulder, he opened his exhausted eyes one last time to see her smile and snuggle into him.

If his mother did ever find out about him and Psyche, that smile will have been worth it. 


	7. Chapter 7

When Psyche awoke, she felt a thrum of pleasure still coursing through her veins, never had she awoken so refreshed before. Slowly, she opened her eyes, not wanting the pleasant warmth to fade too quickly.

However, in her fog-filled mind, one coherent thought came.  _ “It’s daylight.” _ Her eyes shot open and she quickly turned, hoping to finally see the face of her lover, but he was gone. Dropping her head back onto her pillow she growled in irritation. 

He knew her name and what she looked like, but she couldn’t gaze upon him? How beastly unfair. She lay there, trying to scrape anything from last night together, to gain some idea of what he might look like, only when the call of nature overtook her annoyance did she rise out of bed.

The spirits arose when she did, ready to help her in any way they could, and after her morning bath and some breakfast of various delicious foods did she get the idea to paint what she felt. Maybe, she could piece it together then. With a quick thank you to the spirits and got up and left for the art room. 

There was already a canvas board on the easel, and a stool with a soft, plush top for her to sit on. Stripping so she wouldn’t get paint on anything, she looked over the various colors and paints at her disposal. Grabbing the graphite stick, she set to drawing out what she had felt last night.

She nearly jumped out of her skin as someone spoke to her hours later. When she was bent over the board, frustrated, and her back was starting to ache.

“My lady?” A spirit’s voice called to her. “It is lunchtime.” 

“Oh, yes.” She stood. “Thank you, I had lost track of the time.” Looking back to her board she sighed in frustration. This was looking to be a waste of time, the board looked more like an abstract piece of art rather than a person. 

Honestly, this should have been easy enough. She was crafty and had good memory. She had painted things from feel alone before. Her new husband had her worked up so much last night that she could barely remember anything she had felt. Save for those massive wings.

A brief thought crossed her mind that he must have been a God, to have that kind of body and those wings. Chuckling to herself she left her art room to get re-dressed. To think, after she pissed off one Goddess; that some other one would find her attractive enough to marry. 

Tonight, for sure, she would get a feel of him, or in the least convince him to let her light a lamp. Shouldn’t be too hard, he just had wedding jitters last night and was nervous.

The sun was setting and Psyche awaited the night with bated breath. The balcony was open and she had moved the massive treasure chest to in front of the chamber doors. Moon was bright and full tonight, so when he came in, she would see all of him.

No doubt about that. 

A subtle sound woke her from her sleep, it sounded like wings fluttering and a curse under someone’s breath as they tried to open the chamber doors. Excited, she sat up. Her husband had come home and was outside the chamber doors, and if he couldn’t get in this way, he would have to come through the balcony. 

“Beloved.” She called out. “The doors are stuck, you will have to come through the balcony.” Someone sighed and moved away from the doors. In an instant, the same subtle fluttering came from the balcony and for just a moment, the shadow of a man and a massive wingspan appeared on the marble flooring. Along with a very long object in his hands. However, as soon as he stepped into the room, the doors swung shut quickly, and Moon was covered by clouds sending the room into darkness.

“Psyche.” He asked, mirth in his tone.” Did you push this in front of the doors so I would be forced to come through the balcony doors?”

“Well, it’s not like anyone else could have.” She retorted under her breath. Speaking aloud she said. “Well, yes, I just wanted to see if your wings could carry you up here.” She slid from the bed and stumbled along in the dark, only stopping when his hands took her wrists gently. 

“I had to get up the mountain somehow, yes?” He leaned in and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Come, I’ve missed you greatly over the day.” Pulling one of her hands from his grasp she touched his face, trying to remember every detail that she felt.

“Oh, but I was wondering if we could just talk today. You know so much about me, but I don’t know anything about you.” She traced his lip with her thumb, he had a pronounced Eros’s bow that curved into his smile.

“But my dear.” He answered, knowing where she was headed. “Wouldn’t you rather have the pleasure I gave you last night?” Well, yes, yes she would but she needed him to talk about himself for a little. Maybe he would let something slip if she was lucky.

But, how to keep him from bedding her, that was the hard part. Something was poking her thigh. Well, not the only hard part around here. An idea popped into her mind, of course!

“Oh, no, husband dear.” She grabbed his hands and pulled him towards the bed. “You did such a wondrous job last night, I must return the favor.” Twirling around, she pushed him onto the bed and knelt between his knees. 

Her husband attempted to stop her but failed considerably once she took him into her mouth. “Oh, Psy-CHEE!” He groaned, feeling her warm mouth over his cock. Swirling her tongue around the head she tried a few different things. Having never done anything like this before, she hoped she was good enough. 

His fingers raked through her hair, moving her head slightly to aid her in her endeavors. “Oh, Psyche, my sweet. Your mouth feels wonderful, keep going. Just like that.”

She hummed in delight at the words, to be praised like that when he was the better-experienced lover was quite nice. Pulling off for just a moment, she licked along the shaft, feeling herself grow hot and wet. Between her legs, her lubricant was beginning to make itself known and dripping down onto the floor.

How could sucking on a man’s shaft be so erotic? Then again, this was her husband, and the way he was praising her so as she bobbed up and down, suckling and licking best she could was extraordinary. 

His fingers traveled down her cheek and under her chin, coaxing her off. “Alright, that’s enough, any more and I’ll come before I want to. Come up here.” She stood, forgetting her original intent. He grasped her waist, his thumbs digging into the bruises he left last night, and pulled her into his lap, seating her down on his shaft. 

It wasn’t until they were laying down, out of breath did she remember why she did that in the first place. Cursing herself slightly, she closed her eyes, too tired to try and work any information out of him now. His chest did feel very comfortable to sleep on after all.

Morning came, and the effort to work anything out of him was renewed. At least this time, she could get a rough sketch of a man onto her canvas board and it was coming together nicely. A warm breeze rushed through the halls as she left her art room for lunch and suddenly she had the idea to go and enjoy the garden and the warm sun. The wood nymphs gathered fruit for her to eat and she put her feet in the water of the stream, enjoying all the little fishes that swam by.

When she came back in to get ready for bed, she stopped by her art room to clean up a little and was distraught to see her canvas board blank. Running her fingers over the clean board she gaped. “What, how?”

Turning she spied a set of towels floating to the bath. “Wait, please.” She called, chasing after it. The towels stopped.

“Yes, my lady?” The spirit asked. “Do you request something of me?” Psyche pointed back to the art room.

“Did someone move the canvas board I was working on from the art room? Please, I am not angry, I just want it back.”

“Not that I am aware of my lady.” The spirit replied. “We are here for you and only do things you need of us, if you did not request one of us to take it, then we would not.”

Psyche furrowed her brow. Well, her mysterious husband was not here, and if the spirits physically wouldn’t move it without her say so, then where did it go? The thought bugged her as she was bathed, and dressed for bed. 

It was late into the night, and she was just barely falling asleep when the chamber doors opened, jarring her awake. “Beloved?”

“No need to worry Psyche, my love. It’s only me.” Her husband responded. The room was pitch black again as he started to come into the light. She was beginning to suspect that he could do something with the clouds. 

She sat up just as the bed dipped and he lay down next to her to cuddle. “Can we talk? Please?” His muscles tensed as she touched him, and he was quiet, as if contemplating an arduous question. Finally, he spoke.

“Alright, but no questions about my name, what I look like, or what I do.” Rolling her eyes she sighed. Well, that was pretty much all she wanted to know. 

“Come now, please?” She begged. 

“I’m sorry my love, but the answer is no.” 

“Why not?” She put her hands on her hips and looked in his direction. “Are you afraid that I won’t love you if I look at you?” He inhaled hard and let it out slowly.

“Perhaps I am afraid that if you do, it is only my face that you will love and not me.” Psyche pursed her lips. 

“I understand that, more than anyone.” She responded softly. He cupped her face, she leaned into his palm.

“Perhaps you do or maybe you don’t, however, I want to make this clear, if you look at me, I will have to leave you.” He chuckled when she huffed at his answer. 

“That is ghastly unfair. I could love you more if I could look at you.” Her husband did not reply, only moving in for more kisses. She lay there and took it, knowing she would get nothing more out of him. What was he thinking, was he so hideous that she would die if she looked? Or was he so beautiful himself that he thought she would regard him less as a husband and more of a priceless vase?

She knew better than he did how it felt to be regarded as an object. He did not understand how it truly felt to be treated as an object, to be sealed away, away from the eye of others. A thought occurred. Her husband was unable to think beyond the physical pleasures, he did not know that being together was to share your fears, like she freely did to him. He may have been satisfying his physical needs and desires, but he was not truly making love to her like she tried to do to him.

Still, she did bug him over the next few days, and he did let slip some things about himself. Things that would help her finish her painting of him. He was blonde, the hair was very curly from what she felt, his eyes a deep blue and almond-shaped.

This was most helpful if her paintings were starting to make sense. She never found the original board, but she started on another. It started fine, but as she finished the sketch and started to dab on paint, the more frustrating it got. It wasn’t coming together, and was making less and less sense the longer she worked on it. 

Maybe he was coming through when she wasn’t looking and messing it up. She grumbled at the thought and began to store away the boards she worked on, in hopes that would stay where she put them. 

Despite the wealth that surrounded her, the many invisible servants that came to her beck and call, and despite having all she ever dreamed of, she felt lonely, like she was in a prison. After all, what was the point of all the treasures, books, gowns and food, if she had no one the share it with. 


	8. Chapter 8

Eros spent his days, fighting the urge to fly back at supersonic speeds to his bride, to gather her up in his arms and kiss away at her many freckles. To make her moan in dulcet tones that could drive any man crazy.

He would often watch from afar when not doing his duties, high up on a cloud, even seeing her as a speck walking upon the mountain was overwhelmingly joyous. Of course, he avoided going back to his mother’s place and only came when she called for him.

He avoided telling her whom Psyche was married to, he wasn’t ready for that fireworks show yet. The only other person he told, other than Zephyrus was his twin Anteros. Whom he had watch her while he was gone doing his work. 

He was the one who told him about the painting she was working on. He felt a little guilty hiding it away but he had told her not to be too curious. He huffed a little as he lay back on a cloud, watching more float listlessly above him. Why was she so curious anyways? He wasn’t anything special, certainly not worthy enough to paint. She had riches more than even her father, beautiful gowns, servants that didn’t even need food or water, and would wait on her hand and foot. He twirled one of his arrows in his hand, pursing his lips. He gave her anything she could and would have wanted. Why was she asking for the one thing he didn’t want to give her? So unfair.

Down below the cloud Eros was laying on, in his palace, lay Psyche. They had been married now for months, nearly a year, and still nothing. He wouldn’t tell her anything about himself, not a name, wouldn’t even let her light a candle.

Staring down at the water of her bath, she had requested to be alone. While the spirits were invisible, she didn’t want them to watch as she wept into her bath. The warm water lapping at her skin did little to soothe the feelings of loneliness and resentment.

She loved her husband, she did, even if she didn’t know a name, he gave her many things and if it were her sisters or her mother, they would have shamed her for being so ungrateful. Still, the feelings stayed. 

Maybe this is what Apollo meant by she would marry a monster.

More trouble brewed than just the silent nights between them though. Down, passed the threshold of Eros’s mountain home, and past the kingdom Psyche grew up in, lay even darker issues.

Her sisters.

If anyone had asked Psyche growing up, if she and her older sisters loved one another, she would excitedly say yes and go on about what they did together, how they loved to chase and play in the gardens.

If you asked her sisters though, the answer would be yes, just not as enthusiastic. Maybe in the beginning, when they were still young, when Agluara was only 10, Cidippe only 8, and Psyche at 5. They played and did childish things, like placing fish in their father’s shoes or playing hide and seek in their mother’s many gowns. 

But, they grew up, and her sisters grew jealous of how beautiful their sister got. All the attention, and how they believed she was ungrateful she was for not enjoying it more. If you had asked either of them, did they compare to Aphrodite, they would smugly say yes they did, even if it wasn’t true. 

As Psyche got into books and learning to sew or paint, they only cared for their looks and fantasying what kind of man they would marry. They were most grateful to be married and out of their father’s house, away from Psyche. 

Aglaura and Cidippe had traveled to visit their father’s house as they always did each year, to catch up and get away from their husbands’ watchful eyes. Yes, they were good wives and good Queens for their husbands, but they had needs that their husbands’ were a little slow to fulfill sometimes. So often, when their husbands were away or on hunting trips, they would get their fill of others.

They used their visit to their parent’s palace as an excuse as well to fool around with old flings. 

This visit was different though, their little sister was nowhere to be seen. Their parents’ seemed mournful, even when they had come to hug and kiss their other daughters.

“What is the matter?” Aglaura asked. Their mother dabbed at her eyes with a handkerchief.

“Oh my sweet, I’m sorry, it’s just, around this time last year, we lost your baby sister.” 

“We didn’t wish to upset you too.” Their father said. “Your sister was married off to a monster, and we haven’t heard from her since. We fear that she is dead.” 

Aglaura and Cidippe looked at each other. “Perhaps then, we should go to the mountain, and see if we can learn of Psyche’s fate.” Cidippe said. Their mother shook her head.

“Dear, no, we might have already lost one daughter, we couldn’t bear losing you two as well.” Aglaura hugged her mother.

“Please, we will be alright, and when we return, we will have news, hopefully, good news.” Their parents agreed, only if they swore they would come back. When they left and made their way through the thick woods, Zephyrus had been floating along, barely a care in the world.

He shot up when he heard two people in a heated debate. 

“All I am saying,” Aglaura started. “Is we shouldn’t be too hasty. We don’t even know if Psyche is alive or not.”

“I should kill her if she is. Making me walk all the way out here just to find bones or not.” Cidippe began. 

“You were the one who suggested coming up here.”

“I know.” Cidippe hissed. “But, Aglaura, I didn’t expect to go on a hike! This is a new dress after all.”

“Ghastly dress,” Aglaura said under her breath. “Regardless, Cidippe, we owe it to our parents at least. Maybe they will finally stop weeping and talk about us for a change.”

Zephyrus pursed his lips and took off. He needed to tell Eros about this.

Eros climbs into bed with Psyche, for once, she wasn’t awake when he came to see her. Lightly tracing his fingertips up her arm, he kissed and touched along her back and neck as she stirred. The light squeaky giggles made him smile. He would never tire of this.

“Hello Beloved.” She whispered, barely awake. “Back from whatever it is you do?”

“Yes, for the night, as usual.” He put his chin on her shoulder and nestled up to her, feeling her luscious backside grinding softly against his manhood. While he loved pleasuring her and loved feeling her warmth enveloping him, he had also come to love cuddling with her, running his fingers through her hair and whispering how much he adored her. 

Still, what Zephyrus told him nagged the back of his mind. “Psyche, my love, do you know two people, young women named Aglaura and Cidippe?”

Psyche bolted up, startling him. “Yes, those are my sisters! Why, did something happen to them?”

Eros sat up with a chuckle. “No, no, calm down. Just, Zephyrus told me two women were calling and looking for you at the base of the mountain. I had only wanted to know who they were, don’t worry, I shall have him chase them off if they come back tomorrow.”

“What!?” Psyche shrieked. “Beloved, no, those are my siblings, my flesh and blood. If they are looking for me, they must be worried. Please, you must let them come see me.”

“Surely you can’t be serious,” Eros replied. “I know for a fact that they are only pretending to be worried about you for your parents, and hope to destroy you and me if they find you alive.”

Psyche narrowed her eyes and glared in the direction she thought he was. “If I hear them calling for me, then I will ask Zephyrus to bring them here to me. You cannot keep me from my siblings.”

“No,” Eros said firmly. “You must not answer them if you do.” He paused. “I will be deeply hurt if you do, and you will lose all that you have now.” 

The words stung. Psyche would rather die than hurt him and she told him as much. But, the conviction she felt last night ebbed away with the daylight hours. All her feelings of resentment, loneliness, and anger came flooding back to her. 

While she may not have gotten along with her sisters as they grew older, she still loved them, and if they were looking for her, they had to be worried sick. The very thought of just getting to spend a few days with her sisters made her realize just how lonely she was.

So, she cried, she cried in anger, in sadness, and frustration. How dare her husband, whoever the heck he was, keep her sisters from her? He left her alone all day! Then he would hold their love and marriage over her head if she didn’t do as he told her. She cried all day, and when her husband came to her in the night, she cried then too.

Eros may have been a God, but he was also in love, and not even he could withstand making her cry these many tears. All day he had heard them and it shook him to his core. Wiping her tears away with his thumb he said.

“Psyche, my love, my darling. You promised me something last night, and yet, you spent all day regretting it. I know you are angry, that you think that I am denying you something you need but I’m trying to warn you, keep you here with me. Protecting you from yourself and keeping us safe.”

“Please understand.” She began. “It would be good for me to see them. From your own words, they grieve for me and I would like to let them know that not only am I alive, but married to you. Happily so.” She added.

Eros hung his head in defeat. “Do what you think is best then, I will ask Zephyrus to bring them to you when they come and call for you.” He held her close. “But please, trust me when I say they only have evil intentions on their mind. They will probably do everything they can to convince you to look upon me, but as I said. If you look at me, I will leave you and everything you know now will disappear with me.” 

“I understand,” Psyche said, wiping her eyes and putting her head on his shoulder, gently and lovingly brushing her hands along the apex of his wings. “I would not do anything to jeopardize our love.” She chuckled a little. “Why, even if the God Eros were here, kissing and holding me like you do, even he would not give me the joy that I feel when I am here, if your arms.” She said this with the utmost sincerity.

Eros felt his breath hitch in his throat. For a fleeting moment, he was tempted to light an oil lamp and show her who exactly she did find joy and love with. Still, sadness filled his heart as he buried his nose into her neck. He assumed she would have said anything in that moment to get her way. 

In the morning, Psyche was in the garden when she heard her name on the wind. Her eyes lit up and she called for Zephyrus.

“Zephyrus, oh please, my sisters call for me, can you bring them to me?” Zephyrus was in the trees, like he normally was. Truthfully, he didn’t want to bring those two to Psyche. He had told Eros what he heard them say and he knew that she convinced him otherwise to let them come.

He would never understand why she would want to see those callous wenches, but slowly, he rose and did as she asked. He gathered her siblings from the base of the mountain and brought them to her. 

He placed them gently in the field of wildflowers and floated away, the look on Psyche’s face made the pain of carrying these evil women worth it. Psyche waved at him as she came running and embraced her elder sisters, giving them many hugs and kisses, going on and on about how she missed them so.

Aglaura and Cidippe, for the most part, ignored their sister, instead looking on in amazement at the surrounding grove, garden, and the palace in the far back. This was far more than even they had, and they married nobility!

“I am overjoyed at seeing you two!” Psyche said. “Please, come with me, and I can show you my home.” She pulled on their hands to get them moving. As they moved along the grove, and into the garden, and finally into the palace, each sister gaped at the amount of wealth their sister had accrued. More and more, their eyes sparkling with each jewel they saw, with how the invisible servants waited on them, preparing them decadent baths, and Psyche giving them such soft and exquisite gowns to wear. When dinner came, they couldn’t help but notice that Psyche did not even have to lift a finger, or even say a word of what she wanted, it just…was.

Psyche sipped her wine and looked to her siblings, who were picking at their food. If it is not to your liking, I can have it taken away and something else prepared. 

Aglaura was the first to speak. “No, no, everything is fine. We umm…” She trailed off, leaving Cidippe to pick up.

“We are just amazed at how…fortunate you are to have married a man to give you such riches.” She smiled tightly, her teeth gritting in jealously. “I married nobility, as did Aglaura, but even our husbands don’t have this.” She gestured around the room. Aglaura laughed softly under her breath.

“Yes, and after seeing this, I am wondering if my husband is but an empty purse!” Psyche smiled weakly and tried to laugh along with her siblings. She could tell they didn’t marry for love at all.

“What does your husband do?” Cidippe asked. “He must be very important and wealthy to have acquired such nice things.” 

“Yes, what did you say his name was?” Aglaura leaned in, wanting to know more. Psyche could feel herself sweat. 

“I…I, uh, didn’t say.” She answered, flustered. Her sisters went on.

“Where is he? I would love to meet him.”

“Yes, yes!” 

Psyche hesitated and looked anywhere but at her sister’s gaze. “Um, well, he is…” She worried her lip trying to think. “He is a hunter!” She spat out. “Yes, he hunts all the time, why I rarely see him myself half the time, he’s always so busy.” She looked out the window and saw dusk was arriving. “Goodness, look at how dark it’s getting.” She stood. “Come, I must get you two home to mother and father, please, let them know I am alright.” She stumbled over every other word, feeling faint. “Come, would you two like some jewels to take with you?” 

Her sisters shot out of the chairs and followed her down into one of the rooms where many jewels sat and urged them to take as much as they want, she had more than enough for many lifetimes. She waved them goodbye as Zephyrus came and collected them, taking them back down to the mountain base.

Zephyrus wanted to groan they were heavier than before! He sat and listened as they spoke to one another, as they did, he understood why. His father always said, evil made you heavy.

“That is so unfair!” Cidippe began. “Did you see those plates and goblets made of pure gold?”

“I agree!” Aglaura replied. “Invisible servants that wait on her and cater to her every whim. Room after room of gowns and treasure.” 

“And that torque!” Cidippe bounced off of her. “Hugging her hollow like a lover’s kiss. Why is it that she gets everything she ever wanted, a man that wealthy shouldn’t be wasted on her.” 

Zephyrus couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Of course, he was invisible to these sisters, so of course, they felt comfortable talking such horrible things about their little sister. When he deposited them he hung around, just to see what else they might say. His fury grew as they plotted their next move and watched as they tore at each other to appear disheveled. They could convince their parents that Psyche was indeed dead, and then plot on how to kill their little sister and gain her husband…or at least, his wealth.

Zephyrus flew off. He had to tell Eros. 


	9. Chapter 9

Eros raced home that night after Zephyrus told him what he had heard Psyche’s sisters plot. His fingers itched to borrow some real arrows from Apollo or Artemis, use those in her sibling’s hearts.

Alas, he couldn’t kill them, even if he wanted to. It wasn’t his domain and Hades would be quite displeased if they were to die before it was time. Thanatos, on the other hand, would greatly enjoy dragging their souls to Tartarus. 

Regardless of what harm and mayhem he wanted to inflict upon them, he worried more for his bride. There she lay in bed, still so beautiful and peaceful. He was hesitant this night to join her, he knew she wouldn’t want to listen to him try and persuade her from seeing her siblings. His fist tightened around his bow as he stood in the doorway to their bed-chamber. She hadn’t seen or heard the animosity her sisters held towards her, and wouldn’t believe a word he said. If only he could convince her! 

Finally, after hanging in the doorway for a few moments more, he hung his weapons up and disrobed, clamoring into bed with Psyche. He had to try, at least. She stirred in his arms and smiled up at him, even if she couldn’t see him in the dark.

Maybe he should wait until he is about to leave. Then try and convince her to leave her siblings be, if she is relaxed and pleasured, then she would be more open to his command. Without a moment more of hesitation, he moved down and slid between her legs, ready to service her, no words said between them, save for the occasional moan. He kissed and lavished on her face as he made love to her, going slow, to savor her body.  He had to protect her, no matter what.

“Psyche, my sweet?” He asked as they lay there, enjoying the afterglow of love.

“Yes, my husband?” She replied, sleep close at hand. Eros rolled over to face her.

“Psyche, you are in grave danger.”

“What do you mean?”

“Your sisters.” He began. “They wish to destroy you.” Psyche chuckled half-heartedly. 

“Whatever do you mean by that?” She replied softly. “They are my sisters, they wish me no harm.” She jumped as he grabbed her chin, a little harsh, but he had to make her listen.

“No, please darling, you must listen. This is no time for jokes. I promise you, they wish to harm you, and they will try to persuade you to see my face. You mustn’t listen to them. As a matter of fact, if you hear them calling for you again, you must ignore them.” 

Psyche huffed and smacked his hand off her chin. “That would hurt their feelings.” She said as she sat up. “Don’t ask that of me.” 

Eros growled deep in her chest. “Very well, but you mustn’t tell them a thing about me. Do you understand?”

“No.” She said simply. “My sisters are curious about you, just as much as I am.” Crossing her arms she sighed. “Why won’t you just tell me who you are? A name, something?! You won’t even let me see your face. Why not?”

“You don’t need to see my face to love me, do you?”

“Perhaps not. But, I am sure I could love you even more if I could. You see mine, I know you can.”

She had him there. “Well, what if you saw my face and loved me less? What then?” He hated twisting things on her, but she was refusing to listen. She scoffed at his words.

“Impossible.”

“Are you positive about that?” He shot back quickly. Her silence said everything, no she couldn’t be sure. Sure, she would love to say that she would, but she couldn’t be absolutely positive about it. “That’s what I thought.” He stood. “I must go, and you should get some rest.”

“Fine.” She sighed and lay back down, facing away from him. He could sense her tears pricking at her eyes. He cuddled up close to her and wrapped his arms around her, kissing the back of her head softly.

“One more thing before I go. You are carrying my child.” Oh, that got her attention. She shot back up.

“What, how are you so sure?” She looked down to her flat stomach and gently rubbed it. “I don’t feel any different.”

He smiled and kissed her cheek. “Let’s just say I have good intuition.” He would never admit it was Anteros that told him when he checked up on her the other day. His brother always was the softer of the two of them and could sense much more than he could. He saw the glow, even before Eros could. “But, know this, if you obey me, our child will be divine. If you disobey me and look upon my face, they will be mortal. Understand?” It was a bluff, but she wouldn’t know that.

“Yes, yes.” She waved him off. “I understand, but, you know, I am starting to think, even after all this trust I put in you, you hardly put any in me. When my sisters were here, did I betray you in any way?”

“No.” He replied, a little reluctant. 

“Well then.” She touched his cheek. “You must understand me, I have to wait here, alone, all day for you. When I am with you, I feel immense joy and happiness, but when you are gone, I have no one. My sisters, when I talk to them, they make the day go by so much faster. The day isn’t as lonely, and I am more eager than ever to see you at night.”

“But.” He started until she cut him off.

“Please. If you let me see them again, I promise, I will ever ask to see your face again.” With much hesitation, Eros finally relented and agreed. He kissed her once more, heart sinking, knowing it would all come to an end too soon and he failed to stop it.

Sun was shining down on the garden, Psyche humming along happily as she sat among the flowers, letting the little fat bees land on her gently, taking rest from their flight. Her name was heard on the wind, and she knew her sisters were calling for her. With a smile, she called for Zephyrus to come and gather them, bring them to the garden.

“Psyche, are you sure?” He asked as he floated by. “Surely your husband told you what they said.”

She furrowed her brow at him. “Not you too, Zephyrus, I assure you, my sisters mean me no harm. Whatever you heard from him is false, please get them for me?”

He wanted to say that he was the one to tell Eros, but did as she asked anyway. Maybe, if he kept a close eye on them, they wouldn’t be able to hurt her. Anteros wasn’t coming by today anyways. Hopefully, this would be the last time he had to deal with them.

Depositing the two sisters in the garden he flew away, nearly out of breath. These two were weighed down with so much evil, it ran his ragged. He waved goodbye to Psyche, going to go sit in a nearby tree to catch his breath. 

The three of them sat by the pond and chatted the day away, reminiscing about their childhood and all the silly things they did together as children. Psyche had asked her siblings to talk about their home lives, how their mother and father were, and listen to them gossip about the latest heroes and legends that were sure to be told for years to come. 

At supper, course after course of rich and delectable food came. Fresh fish cooked in a brown butter sauce, wild rice, and peas cooked with fragrant garlic and herbs. Fresh greens and even a whole lamb cooked with a deep, rich marinade. 

Of course, accompanied with only the finest of wines and for desert, Aglaura requested summer strawberries, soaked in wine and dipped in chocolate.

While it seemed that all three had ate and drank themselves into a drunken stupor, the two eldest sisters were quite careful of how much they ate and drank, pushing more and more on their to their baby sister. 

“Baby sister.” Cidippe started, as she side-eyed Aglaura. “Forgive me, I know you said something of your husband yesterday, but for the life of me, I can’t remember it. Tell us again about him.”

Psyche was too far gone to remember what she had said last night to her siblings. “Uhh, well…he is…” She wracked her brain. “He is a merchant, away quite often on business. Which is why he isn’t here now.”

Aglaura smiled callously for a moment before grasping her sister’s hand. “Oh, Psyche. We are a little disappointed that you’re unable to confide in us like you used to as children.”

“I have nothing to hide.” Psyche replied, she was sobering up quick.

Cidippe tsked. “Sweetheart, you mistrust us so much. It hurts.” She put her hand over her heart.

“I have no clue on what you are talking about.”

The elder sisters looked to each other before Cidippe said. “Last night, you said he was a hunter.”

“And now, he is a merchant?” Aglaura started. “Which is it, little sister?”

“He’s both?” She said weakly before locking eyes with her oldest sister and bursting into tears. “Oh, forgive me, I don’t mean to hurt you, it’s just.” She stopped, remembering what she promised.

“What?” Aglaura said. “You can speak freely.”

Psyche sighed and looked away, to the tiled floor. “Honestly, I have no idea what he does, I have not a name to give you, or even what he looks like. I tried to paint him from memory, but each canvas board disappears before I can make any headway on it.” 

“How can that be?”

“He comes in the night,” Psyche answered. “We make love in the dark, then he is gone before dawn.”

The sisters nodded as Psyche wiped her eyes. “It seems to be as we feared sister.” Cidippe said.

“What?”

Aglaura patted Psyche’s hand. “When we went to see mother and father, he told us that Apollo had said you were to be married to a monster. We wanted to know more, but he refused to tell us. So, we left for the Oracle and asked him to describe the monster to which you are wedded to.”

Psyche was on the edge of her seat. “Well, what did he say?”

“I’m not sure if we should,” Aglaura said. “It was quite horrifying, I can see why father didn’t want to speak of it.” She tutted. “After all, you have such beautiful things, and live in luxuries that Cidippe and I do not know.”

“Indeed. Fine gowns, servants that grant you your every whim, and a wondrous landscape to walk freely upon and enjoy the wonders the Gods have given us. Even more, a husband that gives you the utmost pleasures any woman desires deep in her heart.” 

“If my husband was capable of half of these things, I wouldn’t even care what he looked like.” 

Psyche let out a shuddering breath. “Why are you torturing me like this? If you know something, say it!”

“Should we?” Cidippe said. Aglaura shook her head, spiking Psyche’s fear into terror.

“I don’t know, Psyche is delicate. Honestly, I think it may frighten her to death!”

“Stop it!” Psyche shouted as she stood from the table. “Tell me right now that you heard!”

“Alright, alright. We will tell you, sit, but we did warn you.” Aglaura said. The two sisters spun a tale, bouncing off of one another, of a horrendous monster that came in the guise of a man, but really he was a man-eating creature, with large stained fangs, talons so long that they that could wrap around Psyche twice. Worse was a belly full of acid, which he could spit and it would melt walls of stone in mere seconds.

Psyche looked pale, she couldn’t believe it. No, there, there was just no way.

“Even worse,” Cidippe said. “He is a creature of great deceit, and loves to pamper women until he gets them pregnant, then, once she is near the end of her pregnancy, he feasts. It is his favorite way to eat, getting two souls in one.” 

They would have continued, saying that he pays Thanatos to put the souls back so he could consume them again when Psyche held her head and shook violently.

“No, no, this can’t be!” She cried. 

“What is the matter?”

“He-He told me that I am pregnant!” Psyche exclaimed. “That’s how he knew, he could sense his next meal!” She wept into her hands and the other two exchanged glances. This was working far better than they hoped.

“It’s alright sister,” Aglaura said. “Look, we feared this would happen too, and we have a solution. Dry your eyes and listen close, okay?”

Psyche nodded, swiping away at the tears that flowed down her cheeks, still they came. Her sisters told her to get the sharpest knife she could find, and hide it, along with an oil lantern under her bed. After he made love to her that night and fell asleep, to light the lantern and look upon him, and without fear, stab him through the heart. 

“But, what if I am unable to?”

“You must, for your safety and your child.” Cidippe urged. “Don’t worry, we will be close by, and after you have finished, we will help you carry as much treasure from the palace as we can.” 

Psyche didn’t want to, but she had to be strong. Cidippe was right, she had to be for her unborn child. She bade her sister’s goodnight, sending them with more jewels before calling for Zephyrus to come and collect them.

“Do you think she will do it?”

Aglaura looked to her sister and shrugged. “Maybe, maybe not. Honestly, knowing her and how worked up she is now, her husband might look like a beast, even if he isn’t.” 

Cidippe laughed loudly. “She won’t even look, I bet on it. She may just stab him with her eyes closed.” 

“Probably! Well, hopefully, he should awaken before she has the chance, see her with the knife and kill her with it before she has the chance.” 

“Yes, and then, we shall inform our father, who will want his head for slaying his favored child!”

Zephyrus balked at what they were saying and thought to tell Eros, or even Psyche what they were saying. But, considering how the last two conversations went, he decided not to. Psyche wouldn’t believe him, and Eros would only do something drastic. 

Still, these two were the most evil he had encountered, and he had to find a way to punish them. 

With the night, her resolved crumbled. As she bathed and sat on the balcony, looking to the night sky, she wondered how in the world she could have actually contemplated killing her husband! He was kind and sweet to her, gave her untold riches and wonders of the Earth.

Still, what was the use what these things, if she had no one to share them with. Of course, she had his love in the night, but she wanted more, she wanted to hold his hand in the daylight. To walk his garden together, to dress in her exquisite gowns and show them off to him. 

But, things would be different if she saw his face. She chewed a nail in thought. He said he would leave her if she looked upon him. Honestly, could he really be that hideous? Even if he was, she doubted she would hate him. She wasn’t as superficial as others she knew. 

Getting up from the seat, she went back inside and collected a carving knife from the kitchen, and an oil lantern from the basement where she last saw one. Going back to her bed-chamber, she put the objects under the bed and sat down.

What if…he was like what her sister said? There was only one way to know for sure, and that was to look at him. So what if he said he would leave her. She puffed up her chest and nodded to herself in righteous fury. For far too long, he had been dictating how things would go, he was the one and only one to set the rules. How dare he say she couldn’t look at him, he wasn’t allowed to dictate whether or not she could see his face.

With a final “Humph!” She undressed and climbed into bed, closing her eyes. Tonight was the night she would be the one to make the rules, and nuts what he said.

Not long after, the doors to the balcony opened and she could see his shadow cast along the floor before Moon was covered again. She heard him walk to the bedside, climb in and kiss her gently.

His lips were as warm and soft as usual. She felt his face and arms. They felt just like they always had, so she relaxed and kissed him back. Everything was as it always had been, and she knew, deep in her heart, that this was no beast or monster disguising himself as a man, this was her husband.

With joy, she yanked him down into her and flipped them both, taking him into her quickly. She would be making love to him tonight.

“Someone is very excited it seems.” He said, resting his hands on her hips, drawing her in close. “There we go, yes Psyche, my love, ride me.”

She did so, with eagerness that she hadn’t felt before. Tonight, she would finally see what he looked like, and it set her soul ablaze. Truly, she was impassioned and ground her hip into his, coming down his shaft, drawing all the pleasure that came from it. Leaning over, she had him take her breasts into his mouth, moaning when he did.

His tongue was not one of a beast at all, and his spit did not burn, just like always. It swirled around her nipple, suckling and licking it. He nibbled a little on both, teasing her so.

“Oh, beloved!” She cried, feeling her orgasm approach. “Yes please!” He groaned at her words, and she could feel him move his legs to support himself and her as he thrust up, wanting so much more of her.

They made love for many hours, far longer than any other night, and they did it on very many surfaces. Finally, they lay exhausted but pleased back on the bed. 

He fell asleep quickly, having exhausted himself to the max. Psyche fought the thrums of pleasure and the sleep that wanted to take her, waiting in the dark until his breathing evened out and became deep and rhythmic.

Quietly, she sat up and touched his arm, and then his chest, and his face gently, seeing if he would wake. He didn’t. Slipping out of bed, she reached under the bed, grabbing the lantern. Hesitantly, she grabbed the knife, just in case.

Lighting it, she held it up, close to his face.

Her jaw dropped. No, it couldn’t be. She dropped the knife, thankfully not hitting herself. Could her husband be the God Eros? Had she been this lucky the entire time?

It had to be him, no mortal man could look this beautiful. His golden hair in twisty curls and dark lashes fell delicately on his chiseled cheeks and face. His muscles were well built from years of shooting his bow. 

His bow! He turned and could see her husband’s weapons hanging by the balcony door. Striding over she picked up his bow in her hand and felt its weight and his quiver hanging on a hook. Pulling one out, she admired the golden tip, careful not to touch. Even she wasn’t that dumb. 

Slowly, she put it back and went back over to the bed, he was gorgeous. Why did he not want her to see him? The flame on the lantern dance, as if knowing whom it was casting its warm light on, and before she could stop it, a drop of hot oil leaped out, wanting to touch that golden skin for itself. 

“Yeowch!” He cried, eyes flying open to the pain. He gasped as he looked up and could see Psyche holding the lantern. His eyes narrowed and he jumped from the bed, early running to the other side of the room and grabbed his weapons.

“Hey, wait!” She cried out after him. He ignored her and instead, threw open the balcony doors and spread his wings, trying to fly off. She grabbed his ankle, dropping the lantern in the process. “Wait just a minute mister, come back here.”

His wings beat fast, struggling to lift him and her off the ground. She held tight and gasped as he lifted both of them up and off the balcony.

“Let go!” He shouted, wiggling his leg, trying to get her off before she hurt herself.

“Put me down and I will!” She barked at him. Eros growled loudly but flew low, finally shaking her off his leg. She fell, but only a few feet, grunting as she hit the ground. Quickly, before she could grab him again he flew off and landed on one of the trees nearby. 

“Psyche, I warned you about this. I disobeyed my mother for you.” He lectured. “She wanted me to have you fall in love with someone hideous, and utterly unworthy of you.” His lips trembled. “Now, I see, I was the foolish one to fall in love with you. You couldn’t trust in my love for you, and instead listened to your callous sisters who told you I was a monster when you knew I wasn’t.”

“What else was I supposed to think!?” She shouted back. “You wouldn’t even tell me a name, you had so many things running through my mind.”

“You were supposed to trust me!” He said. “I warned you about your sisters but you couldn’t listen. Now, I will do as I said and leave.” 

“And what am I supposed to do?” She questioned.

“I don’t care.” Eros spat, lifting off and flying off into the night sky. His heart didn’t mean it, but he forced himself to look away. For if he saw her, he would go racing back.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halfway there guys! Whoo!
> 
> *Edit* So, I made the dumb mistake of uploading my other version of this chapter. I've fixed it now, the sister's fates have been changed, but that is all.

Sun was the first to see Psyche sitting in the grass, naked as the day she was born. He could see the tears trailing down her face, and the fury swelling in her heart.

She could scarcely understand why he was so angry with her. Yes, he told her not to look, but it was not only unfair but impossible. Everyone longs to look upon the face of their love, to see the light of love shining in their eyes.

Still, who was she to question a God? He had given her a command and she was supposed to obey it, on the very principle of the fact he was…well, a God! Her fists balled up in the grass. Then again, she didn’t know he was Eros, if he had been more forthcoming about his identity, of course, she would have obeyed him!

But, he hadn’t, and she looked anyway. There he went getting angry over something that, in the end, was really his fault. 

Still, it did her no good to be angry with him, all it did was make her heart hurt more. She lost the one person who gave her great joy and all she felt was emptiness. Standing on her smarting ankle, she left for the palace entrance hoping to find her sisters, they did say they would be near during dawn.

After she got dressed and eat a small bit of fruit the nymphs gave her, she hadn’t seen the hide nor hair of her sisters and realized, her husband had been right about them. How foolish she was to believe her sisters, and how foolish she was to not see their jealously from the start. They always had been, and it was just wishful thinking on her part that they would have grown up after these many years. 

With one last fleeting look to the palace, she held her head high and left to go find some way to speak to her husband. He didn’t divorce her after all, and while he may have been acting like a big man-baby, he was her big man-baby and she owed it to him, herself, and their unborn child to at least try and make amends.

But, she was stuck, the path down the mountain looked very dangerous, and she very well couldn’t leap and fly like Eros could off the other side. She wasn’t suicidal after all. Just as she was trying to figure out a way down the steep slope, Zephyrus came and landed softly by her.

“You knew who he was, didn’t you?” She asked as the other God looked to the ground, a little sheepish. He had caught the irate man last night, blowing past him with speeds he hadn’t seen in the normally aloof man before.

Eros told him everything, and while Zephyrus wanted to smack him and tell him he was being ridiculous, he knew better than to get tangled up in that mess. Eros plus pissed of equaled many arrows in many different people. He did not want to get shot with one of those angry love darts today, thank you very much. 

“Yes, yes I did.” He admitted. “I apologize, my lady, for not telling you, but he made me swear.” Psyche smiled softly and nodded.

“I understand. I hold nothing against you.” She sighed. “Can you take me to him?”

He shook his head. “Sorry, I am unable to take you where he is now. It’s expressly forbidden to take a mortal to Olympus unless commanded by Zeus. But, I have some other issues, that I am sure you would be most willing to help me with.” 

“Oh?” Psyche questioned before letting him gather her up and carry her off. He explained everything that he heard her sisters’ say, and how he had planned a wicked punishment with his three other brothers. 

“Well, truth be told, I still don’t wish harm on them, even if they are callous wenches,” Psyche said as Zephyrus took her to Cidippe’s home first. “Can I at least try and talk to them first?”

“I am unsure if they are worth it, but you have a very kind heart. I would have killed my brothers for less. Honestly, I think revenge would do you some good, don’t you think?”

“Zephyrus.” She scolded playfully. “Let me speak with them first, then we will go for revenge.” She turned and knocked on the palace doors. Some guards had brought her in before the King. She explained who she was, and whom she was there to see. The King called forth his wife. When Cidippe arrived into the throne room chamber, her sister looked at her in disbelief. 

“My wife, your sister is here to see you, would you two like a few moments alone?” Cidippe nodded quickly, and together, she and Psyche left for a more private chamber to talk in. When they finally had a moment alone.

“Cidippe, my sister!” She said, hugging the other. 

“Psyche?” Cidippe asked, confused, barely hugging the other. “I thought.”

“Thought what, that I was dead?” Psyche replied in a careful tone, breaking apart, keeping a wary eye on her sibling.

“Oh, oh no little sister.” Cidippe waved her hand and smiled weakly. “Well, not you, but, we had agreed you would slay your monster husband and you would wait for Aglaura and I.”

“Oh, I understand.” Psyche ran her fingers through her hair. “But that is the thing, he want a monster. Quite the opposite in fact.” 

“Then who was he?”

“The God, Eros!” Cidippe’s jaw dropped but she quickly recovered.

“Of course, everything makes sense now. You should have figured it out sooner silly child.” Psyche’s brows raised. Zephyrus was right, there was no hope for her sister.

“Well, I did not.” She placed a hand over her heart. “I am so anguished with what happened. There he was, looking just as divine as he should, when he awoke, and saw me with the knife! He was furious and said. I divorce you and will marry your sister Cidippe instead, she was far fairer than you and I know she will appreciate me.”

Cidippe lit up with glee, which made her sister’s heart sink. “Oh, Psyche, you dumb girl. This is even better than I had hoped.” She shoved past her sister and ran to her husband, loudly exclaiming that she was divorcing him, and then ran from the palace and out into the city. Once she was out of the city’s gates, Zephyrus gathered her up and flew her to the cliffside, near the wildflowers. When she was deposited, looking in awe of what she thought was hers now a fierce, cold wind blew.

Boreas, Zephyrus’s older brother and the lord of the North Wind stood in the wildflowers, blowing as hard as his chilly breath would allow. Cidippe cried aloud over the howling, powerful wind as she was pushed back and lost her footing, falling down the cliffside. There, she landed hard in the valley below. Boreas floated high above her and said.

“You shall wait here for your judgment by my brothers and I, we must collect your elder sibling first.” 

Zephyrus went and gathered Psyche, taking her to her eldest sister next. This time, she was brought in by some servants and straight to Aglaura instead of going to see the King of this land. 

“Psyche?” Aglaura said as she entered the room. Psyche stood and hugged her sister. Their conversation went surprisingly similar to the one with Cidippe.

“He wishes to marry you now instead.” She shed a fake tear. Like with her other sister, Aglaura’s face lit up with joy. She shoved past her littlest sister and out into the courtyard, not even bothering with saying she was divorcing her husband. Zephyrus, like last time, gathered the sister and brought her to the mountaintop. Boreas waited there too and blew Aglaura off the cliff, much like he did to her sister. 

“You two, your evils and selfish ways have been seen by the Gods,” Boreas said, malice in his voice. “Your jealously of your sister has darkened your hearts and turned you against her, in her hour of need. Eros is not waiting for either of you, but someone is.” 

“Who?” Aglaura called out. “Who is waiting for us?”

Boreas smiled, his lip curling into a spiteful grin. “Someone, fret not. But, he will only take one of you. He will only take the sister who is so evil and derelict, as to kill the other in their greed. Decide amongst yourselves whom will be the bride of this God.” Zephyrus joined his brother, as did the Eastern Wind, Eurus, and Southern Wind, Notus. Together, they covered the valley with many a dark and dense cloud, then sealed the exit leading to the forest path. 

Then, the brothers flew off, knowing that there was no other exit, other than death, to which Thanatos would come collect their souls. 

Zephyrus returned to Psyche as she exited her eldest sister’s former home. “What will you do now?” He asked her.

Psyche didn’t know. She had no clue on how to contact her errant husband, and with no place to go, she was homeless and afraid. Zephyrus comforted her as best as he could and told her to do anything but talk to Aphrodite.

But, the longer she walked, confused and frustrated, the more that talking to her mother-in-law sounded like a good idea.

Eros landed softly outside his mother's palace, many nymphs busied themselves as he walked in. He didn’t want to confront his mother now, how furious she would be. All he wanted to do was go to his old room in her palace and curl up in bed, feeling sorry for himself. 

He wanted to be angry at Psyche, he had the right to be! She disobeyed him! But, as he flew away last night, he had to fight to keep from looking back, knowing if he did, and saw her tears, he would be lost and go rushing back, begging her to forgive his stupid nature and admit that he was being, well, childish.

Still, he gave her everything she ever wanted, he made love to her each night. Gave her foods and wines that no mortal would ever get to taste, second only to the ambrosia he ate. Why had she ruined it all! It was the perfect marriage!

He thought that leaving her, he could easily forget and move, looking back on it as only a silly idea he had to chastise himself later for dreaming up. But, he didn’t realize, in punishing her, he was punishing himself too.

He was still in love with her, dammit all! Quietly, he made his way through the palace, hoping his mother was still asleep, or away on business. He peeked into her bathhouse and saw her getting a massage. Perfect, he scampered off towards his old room, hung up his weapons, and crawled into bed.

Only there, as he stared at the dark ceiling, despite his resolve not to, he cried. 

Down the hall, lay his own terrible siblings. Demios and Phobos were twins, but, whereas Eros, Anteros, Pothos, and Himeros were all children of Hermes. These two were children of Ares. 

Eros had a lot of beef with Ares, after all the man was basically the opposite of what he did, and he didn’t really enjoy seeing his younger siblings because of that. They were little brats that took pleasure in striking fear and terror into the hearts of those in battle, even if they were on Ares’s side.

Little siblings were always the worst in his opinion. Then again, when you were immortal, little and older siblings held no real weight like it did to the mortals. 

Still, the little finks slunk their way into Eros’s room and saw him lying in bed, furiously wiping at his tears.

“Oh, is little ickle Eros having girl troubles?” Phobos started.

“Only a woman could get the mighty Eros to shed this many tears.” Demios rattled off. The two sat on their older brother’s bed and bugged him, pulling at his hair and wings, trying to get a rise out of him. Eros only covered himself up with the sheets.

“Go away, you hellions.” He hissed. “I want to be alone.” Then he poked his curls out. “Wait, how did you two know I had a woman?”

Phobos rolled his dark eyes. “Please Eros, you think we are so blind like mother? We knew something was up.”

Demios went over and pulled a lead-tipped arrow from the quiver hanging on the door. “We knew we couldn’t get to you, you were on cloud nine! But, Anteros on the other hand.”

_ “Oh Gods.” _ Eros groaned internally. Anteros was so sensitive, and all the twins had to do was barely threaten him and he was a sobbing mess. “You have to swear not to tell mother.”

“Or what? You’ll shoot us with your little arrows?”

“You aren’t so tough without them you know.” Demios snapped the arrow in his hand. “We have been to war with Father, and know all the ways to kill a man. You make people fall in love.” He pretend to be struck in the heart and swooned. “Oh, oh my love, please.”

Phobos stood and held his brother. “No, my sweet, I’ll cry if you leave me!” The twins giggled at their little game.

“She didn’t leave me, I left her!” Eros shouted, before feeling small again and covering himself up. “Just go away. Psyche and our child is lost to me, and I wish to be alone.” If he hadn’t been in such the wrong mindset, he would have realized what he had just said.

The twins shot up, hearing the name of the mortal woman that caused their mother so much grief. This was perfect! They darted out of the room, sure to leave the door open, annoying their brother, and raced down the hall to the banquet hall, where Aphrodite was coming from her bath, and getting ready to enjoy a feast, like always. 

“Good morning boys.” She greeted them as they came and sat down on either side of her. “What brings you two out of your hidey holes?” She chuckled mirthfully as the boys exchanged glances. 

“Nothing dear mother,” Phobos said. “We were just concerned for our big brother!”

“Yes, yes.” Demios followed up his brother. “Big brother Eros is in his room, all sad and alone.” Aphrodite pursed her lips. She hadn’t heard from Eros in quite some time, and now, he was home, and upset?

“And did you find whatever the matter was?” She asked as she dug into her food that her various nymphs brought her. 

“Oh, but, we weren’t sure if we should bother you with it. You know how Eros likes to keep to himself.” 

Aphrodite nodded but patted Demios on the head, his ashen hair ruffling. “Yes, he is a man, always keeping to himself. Promise me you won’t be like that boys, you’ll always come to mother to help you.” She kissed Phobos and Demios on their noses. “Regardless, you can tell me, if something is bothering my big boy, I should know.”

“Well….” Phobos started, cracking a large smile. “We wouldn’t want to have you angry with us, even though we are nothing more than the messengers.”

That caught her attention. “Oh? This is something that concerns me then, I presume. Speak boys, I promise that whatever you have to say, I will not be upset for you being the messengers, regardless if the news is not to my liking.” 

Demios smiled. “If you insist mother.” He stood and walked away a few feet, his back turned to her and his brother. “We have heard of a great scandal, whether it be true or not is up to our big brother. A scandal, in the house of the Goddess of Love.”

Phobos stood as well, smoothing back his hair. “Yes, yes. We are sure you haven’t heard from big brother in such a long time.”

Aphrodite looked quizzically at her boys. “True. I have not seen him, but he does have his own home.”  _ “That he rarely visits but whatever.” _ She thought to herself.

“Oh, so it must be true then Demios,” Phobos said as he went to join his twin. “Oh goodness gracious, the scandal!”

“The horror!”

“The pure abject terror!” They said in unison until their mother slammed her palms down on the table.

“Enough you two, just tell me whatever you have heard, scandal or no, terrible or not, you drive me insane with you two get like this.” The twins shared a grin. How easy it was to rile their mother up.

“Very well,” Phobos said. “Eros has been married off to a woman, and such, has been neglecting his duties. Mortal couples are not falling in love down below or breaking up. The world is becoming chaos without the ideas of love getting pricked into their hearts.” 

“And without you at your temples, people are fearing the worst!” 

“Of course.” Aphrodite sighed. “And what woman has he been caught up with so. One of the Graces?” She mused aloud. “Surely not a Muse, Apollo would keel over first. Maybe a Nymph, he always did like playing with them. Did he say?”

“Mmm, yes, but well…” Phobos trailed off. “Forgive us mother, but, we were sure he said it was a mortal woman, named Psyche. Isn’t she the one that you told him to make miserable?” He asked, innocently.

“What!?” She roared, standing quickly. “Eros and Psyche, no, that waste of a woman cannot steal my son from me!”

“Oh, but there is more!” Demios chimed in. “He will be bringing back a little bundle of joy to call you grandma.”

“She’s pregnant?!” Their mother shrieked loudly. “I don’t believe it.” She shoved back from her chair and stormed out of the banquet hall, the walls shaking in her fury. I refuse to believe it, not until he tells me himself!

Phobos and Demios smiled. Their work was done, getting their brother in trouble was too much fun. They darted off, back into the shadows, they would come back, at another time to reap the benefits of getting Eros out of their mother’s good graces. 

“Eros!” Aphrodite hollered as she approached his room, flinging open the door to see him lying in bed, staring off into the ceiling. “Eros, is it true, what your brothers said?”

He said nothing, enraging her further. 

“Well, answer me!” When he didn’t she exploded. “Fine, whatever, I can yell at you without you replying and trying to feebly defend yourself. How dare you go and marry that woman, whom I to you to punish. How dare you disobey me! She is the enemy and you, you of all people are foolish enough to fall in love with her!”

Eros again, didn’t speak. Only rolled over, facing away from his mother. 

“I should have known better than to trust you, this is all you have ever done, you’ve always done things your way, without worry or care for others. I indulged you a little too much as a child, and now look, you are nothing more than the same brat from the day you were born, I should have never let Ares give you that bow. I should have let him take you to task like he begged me eons ago.”

“Go away, mother.” He finally spoke. Her eyebrow twitched and her voice dropped icily. 

“Fine then, I shall. But know this, you will rue the day you decided you knew better than me. You have made a fool of me and Apollo. You dared take up with the woman who tried to take my place amongst the mortals. When I find her and finish with her, you will be sorry you ever even thought to disrespect me.”

With that, she turned and left, slamming the door behind her. There, she hurried out of her palace, steam coming off of her. Many Gods and Goddesses were out that day, and when they saw her, they all snickered behind their hands.

It seemed everyone on Olympus knew about her son and Psyche, everyone but her! Charging full steam to Zeus’s palace at the peak, she saw Hera, Athena, and Demeter sitting by the pool, talking and giggling.

“Oh, Aphrodite, dear, you keep scowling like that and you’re sure to get wrinkles,” Athena called out. She strode over.

“I cannot help it, I just found out my son went behind my back.” She held her head, a headache was surely forming. “Hera, my Queen, do you know where I can find the mortal Psyche. I need to get my fury out.”

Hera cast her auburn hair behind her. “Dear, why must you be so angry though? Surely, there is no harm in Eros marrying and making love to such beautiful young woman.”

“Indeed,” Demeter said. “I know how hard it is to see your child grow up and be with someone they love, but in case you haven’t really noticed, Eros is no longer a boy, he is a man. All young men need to express themselves freely with those they love.”

Athena nodded along. “Yes, you should be ashamed, sticking your nose into a grown man’s business. It’s only natural that he would be aroused and in love with such a fine woman. You do the same to others to please you, why deny him the same right?”

Aphrodite gaped like a fish, mouth opening and closing as she tried to say something. Hera lay down the final word. 

“Besides, some of this is your son’s fault, not all the blame can be laid to rest at her feet.” Aphrodite stormed away, angrier than ever. The others smiled to themselves. They all had felt for the poor Psyche, really, news spread fast and they all agreed that Eros was acting like a child. Hera herself has comforted the girl when she went to pray at her temple. She was a woman, and pregnant, and Hera was the Goddess of marriage, women, and childbirth.

Still, there was naught much she could do. Sure, she could force Eros to come to her temple, so the two could talk it out, but if he wasn’t ready to grow up, not much good it would do. 

For now, the only safe pace was at the temple of Athena, the warrior Goddess let the girl sleep in her temple rooms as she tried to figure out a plan forward. Not that Aphrodite needed to know that. 


	11. Chapter 11

Aphrodite stormed into Zeus and Hera’s palace atop the peak of Mount Olympus, angered even further by her fellow Goddesses. They held some truth to their worlds, but she was far too angry to see their reason right now. 

Zeus knew the moment that his Aunt entered his home, regardless of how large his palace was. It needed to be large, it held all of his duties and the eternal flame, guarded by Hestia. He leaned back on his throne, awaited the firestorm coming.

He, of course, knew everything that had transpired between Eros and Psyche, and how Eros hid it from his mother. The little archer was afraid of his mother’s wrath, and a part of Zeus was ashamed of his aunt. He would like to have her listen to reason, let her son grow up, and do a little growing up herself, jealous of a pretty mortal. Alas, she was far too gone to listen right now, perhaps at a later date. The only one who could possibly reign her in now was at home, in bed, feeling sorry for himself.

He chuckled into his hand, honestly, he too had seen Psyche’s beauty, and if Eros wasn’t going to man up soon, well, he might just take the girl in, and show her how much he appreciated her beauty. What was Aphrodite to do then?

Ah, best not. Hera had come to like the girl herself, best not to twist that around on her. 

“Zeus, my King.” Aphrodite cried as she entered his grand hall. I must ask you a favor, it is of great importance. 

“Of course, name it and it’s yours.” He said. 

“I need Hermes to come home, I require his duties.” She said. Only her former lover could handle this job, he was the swiftest with his wings out of anyone. Even her son paled in caparison to the wingspan and speed at which his father could fly. 

Zeus had Hermes out most days, delivering messages to the other Gods from Zeus himself, he would also zip down to the Earthly Realm, relaying messages on the behalf of other Gods too. Which is exactly what she needed him for. Zeus nodded and called forth Hermes, away from his latest job assignment.

“Make it quick my dear.” He said he is still needed to deliver a few more messages today. Zeus stood from his throne. “I will be back soon, I have business to attend to, and I expect him to be back by then.”

“Of course my King.” Aphrodite replied, knowing what he was doing. Since Hera was busy at the pools, it gave him plenty of time to see one of his many mistresses. Hermes came flying in through of the large arched windows, landing gracefully on the opulent marble flooring. 

“Ah, Aphrodite, my love.” He smiled at her, giving her a bow. “How nice to see you, surely you didn’t have my father call me just for a little rendezvous.” He wiggled an eyebrow and threw his head back laughing, his bouncing dark curls tumbling across his shoulders when he did so.

“No, no, I need something else.” She playfully swatted at him. “Besides, you know that Hephaestus is near.” Her husband was always watching from somewhere, trying to get the drop on her cheating once more. Why he cared, she’d never know. “There is a mortal woman named Psyche down on Earth. I need you to put out the word that I am looking for her and to deliver her to my temple.”

Hermes nodded. He too had heard of his son’s exploits with the woman. Truthfully, he was quite proud of the little guy, Psyche was fine, but he didn’t want to be on his lover’s bad side. “Of course my lady, what shall I say is the reward?”

Aphrodite smiled and leaned in, grabbing his goatee lightly. “Three kisses, from my lips.” He gave her a funny look.

“Pardon me, you won’t really kiss any random mortal, will you?” Pulling away Aphrodite shook her head.

“Oh, no, never. I can easily get a Nymph to do my bidding, and with eyes closed, whomever comes to collect won’t know the difference.” 

“As you wish my lady.” He grinned. “How about a kiss for payment though?” He leaned in and she happily planted a lip lock on him, their tongues meeting in a teasing tango in his mouth. She pulled away after a moment.

“There, more for a job well done. Now go!” Hermes flexed his powerful wings and was off in an instant, careening from the palace, straight for the Earthly realm. 

However, it was no longer necessary. Hermes flew at lightning speeds but skidded to a stop, catching a nearby tree on fire as he used it for his quick landing. He spotted Psyche walking up the path to Aphrodite’s temple. Cocking his head, he watched. Of course, he knew who she was, he was the God’s messenger after all and was the one to personally deliver the news to Aphrodite that some were calling Psyche the new Goddess of Love and Beauty. 

Had he known the trouble she would have been in after, he might not have said a word. Still, even though she looked weary and worn by a long journey, she kept her head up. Her shiny black hair was tied back, and she looked ready to fight for what she wanted.

Now, he could see why his son liked her so much. The girl had a fire in her belly and a strong character. He could also see the young child growing within her, its divinity blinding. 

_ “Oh, Eros.” _ Hermes thought to himself.  _ “I am ashamed that you’d leave such a beautiful young woman to fend for herself. Especially since you were the one to gift her a child.” _ He looked to the clouds.  _ “Perhaps it is my fault for not being with you more often, that brute Ares is rubbing off on you.” _

Still, as much as it pained him to turn her in, he did say he would. Without a moment more of thought, he lifted and shot straight back up, startling Aphrodite when he materialized next to her.

“What?” She asked, scrunching her nose at him. “Do you need more incentive to do as I asked Hermes?”

“No my dear, I have to tell you that I am not needed. I saw Psyche myself headed for your temple. I thought it best to inform you quickly.” He sighed at seeing the evil glint in her eye as she called for Deimos and Phobos, and the three of them quickly hopped on her golden chariot, driving with great speed towards the temple.

“Eros, hurry up and see the danger your love is in.” He said softly, looking once to Aphrodite’s temple. “There is no telling what pain and anguish your mother and brothers will inflict upon her.” 

Aphrodite wanted to be seated in her temple, her altar filled with all her sacrifices and gifts before Psyche got there. She had Demios and Phobos standing on each side of her. With one last look around to make such her temple was scrubbed and shiny, like it should be, before she allowed Psyche in.

Psyche strode in, her head bowed, not wanting to irritate the Goddess further. When she got to a respectful distance, she bowed fully. “Goddess.” She began.

“Quiet.” Aphrodite seethed. “I don’t want to hear a single sound from you unless I command you to make it, understood?” Psyche nodded. “Good, now stand up so that I can look at you.”

She did, keeping her head down.

“Look at me!” Aphrodite commanded. Psyche lifted her head and met her mother in laws eyes directly. The direct look flared her temper further, still, she would not allow his lowly woman the satisfaction of seeing it. “Look at you, pathetic and dirty. What did my darling boy see in you? There are peasants that roam the streets that are far fairer than you. How did you get his attention? Did you steal one of his sacred arrows and pierce him with it? Or did you get a witch to brew a potion?”

“None of those things my lady.” Aphrodite’s nostrils flared and she spat.

“Did I tell you to speak?”

“Not exactly?” Psyche replied. “You did, however, ask me a question, Goddess.” She said it with much sincerity, but Demios and Phobos giggled nonetheless as her direct answer. Aphrodite stood and stormed over, slapping the girl hard across the face. 

“You will show me the respect I deserve, do you understand?” 

Psyche held her stinging cheek but kept her cool. “Yes, I understand.”

“Good.” The Goddess walked around her. “Now, you may answer this. I have heard a nasty rumor that you are pregnant with his child. Tell me this isn’t so.”

“If I did, it would be a lie.” Psyche stated. 

“No, it cannot be, you are not pregnant! Tell me straight.” Aphrodite stood directly in front of her and glowered down at her. “Yes or no? Are you pregnant with his child?” Psyche looked up and met her gaze again.

“Yes, he told me this himself.” Aphrodite shrieked loudly and stomped her feet like a child throwing a tantrum.

“No, no. I refuse to believe it. I cannot be a grandmother, especially not to a child of yours. You are no wife of his, now are you?” Psyche looked up, confused. “Did a marriage ceremony take place in my temple or that of Hera?”

“No, Goddess.” Psyche said with a shake of her head. 

“Then you are not my daughter-in-law, and that child is a bastard. It has no claim.” These words broke Psyche, and silent tears slipped out of her eyes. Aphrodite snapped her fingers. “Don’t start crying now, I have only begun to make your life miserable. Demios, Phobos, my boys. I have a punishment you must mettle out.”

The boys stepped forward. “Yes, mother?” They asked. She pointed to Psyche. 

“You will tear at her gown, and strip her of it. After, you will tear at her hair, it does not deserve to be on her scalp. Last, you must beat her, leave bruises and contusions. Marr the skin as many ways as you wish. Leave her broken and weak, so that she is ready for her first task.” She grinned maliciously. “But leave the torque. She is, of course, Eros’s lover.” 

Psyche took a step back. “No! You mustn’t!” The Goddess walked back to her throne and sat.

“If you wish to see Eros, then you must go through with this punishment. If not, then you can kiss any chance of seeing him again goodbye.” Psyche held a hand over her stomach protectively. 

“Please, the baby is innocent in all this. Gods of fear and terror, even you must have mercy for the innocent in the tides of war.” 

Normally, Psyche would be wrong. War cares not if you are but a child, a beggar, or a rich man. But, this was the wife of their brother, and for all their talk, for all their teasing. Eros did terrify them, he could make Demios to terrify to move when he gazed upon him, and Phobos afraid to look under his bed in fear that he would be there, waiting. 

The wrath he would bring upon them if he found out that they hurt his wife and unborn child. It shook them to their core. They couldn’t do it, but to ignore a command from their mother was equally terrifying. 

At that moment, it came to who they were afraid of more, Aphrodite, or Eros. 

“Mother, perhaps, there is another way to humiliate her? Without harming the child?” Phobos asked cautiously over his shoulder. 

Demios nodded. “Yes, what would Queen Hera say, if she found that a pregnant woman was beaten, in your temple? Especially a divine child.”

Aphrodite’s fists tightened on the arms of her throne, her nails digging into her palms. Had this witch seduced her other sons right under her nose? She held her head in her hand and gritted her teeth. They were right though, if Hera found out she allowed, no, told her sons to harm a pregnant woman and the unborn child then she would have the wrath of the Queen on her tail, and she didn’t want that.

Plus, she had a sneaking suspicion that Hera liked this impudent mortal. Ugh. “Fine. Do what you think is best.” She hissed. “I want her good and humiliated though.” She stood. “I will be back in just a few moments.”

Demios and Phobos breathed a sigh of relief and turned back to Psyche. “So, what are you thinking brother?” Phobos asked. “I’m not good at humiliation.” 

“Terror is my game.” Demios mused, rubbing his chin. “Maybe….Psyche. You have a fat nose!”

Psyche bit her lip, trying to hold back a snort. Phobos did too. “No, humiliate her you dunderhead!” He said as she shoved his brother. Demios, not liking the shove, shoved back, and soon, they were in a wrestling match on the floor.

As amusing as this was, Psyche did not want the brothers to be in trouble with their mother like she was. She already got Eros in trouble, it didn’t do well for the twins to be as well. As they fought and scratched at one another, Psyche took the opportunity to grab a blade off the wall nearby. It was made of pure crystal with opals inlaid in an iridescent handle. 

Cutting and hacking at her dress, she tore the bottom half to shreds and winched as she cut into her legs slightly. Not much, but enough to have blood crop up. Then, she mussed up her hair, making it into a rat’s nest. Finally, she scratched at her arms, chest, and face a little, pinching her cheeks to get more blood to come up and color her pale face. It wasn’t much, but it was something.

If she did it right, it should look like they just went to town, slightly hurting her. Enough to fool Aphrodite. Which, just as she hung up the blade back on the wall and went back to standing before the brothers, the Goddess walked back in with six servants, all carrying large bags that were bulging with something. 

“Boys!” She shouted, gaining their attention. “Must you fight?” She looked psyche up and down, scrutinizing the cuts and scrapes on her, but it looked to pacify her. “Good job though, she looks roughed up enough in my book, for now.” She turned to her servants and ordered them to dump each bag out onto the floor of the temple, mixing the contents well.

Each servant dumped a bag of different grains. Hemp, poppy, chia, flax, sesame, and barley seeds were all dumped out and littered the floor, a giant pile in the middle at towered over even Aphrodite herself. 

“Now, you are to sort each of these seeds back into their piles by sundown. If they are not, and you fail my task, then I will have the pleasure of killing you.” She smiled coldly. “I have a feast to attend to with Demeter, and will be back to check up on your progress by the time Sun falls.” With a flourish that scattered more seeds, she walked out of her temple, beckoning her sons with her, and off she went. 

Psyche sighed as she sat on the floor, brushing some seeds out of the way. This was an impossible task, even if she had over a hundred years, she couldn’t do this by herself. 

But, she had to try. Getting up and carefully going around the giant mountain of seeds, she gathered the bags the servants dumped and set them up in a row so she could sort and keep the seeds separate, preventing them from mingling once more. 

Over two hours had passed and Sun was high in the sky. By now, her back was aching and her legs stung from her cuts, but she had a small pile in each bag. Slowly, but surely, she was doing her very best.

“Pardon me, but may I take a few seeds?” A very tiny voice said, it was so small Psyche thought she imagined it at first, until she looked down and saw a small ant resting on her knee. Rubbing her eyes she looked again.

“Were…were you talking to me” She asked. The ant nodded, as best as she could tell. She put her hand down and brought it up to her face and spoke quietly, as not to hurt the miniature creature. 

“Yes, I had asked if I could take some seeds for my nest. Seeing as you have so many.” The ant asked again. Psyche thought for a moment.

“Well, I suppose a few wouldn’t hurt, but really, they are not mine. They belong to Aphrodite, she set me this impossible task.” The ant, wanting to know more urged her to tell the story. So she did, well, a condensed version. 

“That is unjust!” The ant said, its tiny voice quaking with anger. “This job is impossible for you, no offense my dear lady.”

“None taken,” Psyche said and she looked to her hands, some mall flax seeds stuck to her sweaty palm. “Even if I was to sort them by the day’s end, there would be no way it would be perfect. I will get them mixed up, and will have failed.”

The ant hummed. “Well, I cannot stand by and let this happen. We know of your husband and owe him much. If not for him, there would be no people falling in love and therefore, no weddings for people to throw grain as a symbol of fertility. We ants pick up the fallen grain and feast on it for years. Please put me down, and I will be back with my fellow ants to help.”

Psyche put him down gently and waited as it scurried off into some unknown part of the temple through a crack in the walling. 

Only minutes later, did the ant return, with a veritable army of ants behind him. Together, they sorted each of the grains into the sacks. What would take many moons for a human, took only an afternoon for the ants. Sun peeked in through the windows.

He decided to help as well, even though he really should stay out of the business of Gods and mortals. Still, he slowed his ascent as much as he could and had even asked his sister if she would be willing to hold off on asking Artemis for a pull across the sky.

Sister Moon liked the idea and lay her head back down for a little bit more rest. By the time that Sun would hesitate no longer and Artemis was lecturing Moon about her laziness, the ants had finished. They and Psyche took more last look to make sure everything was in order. Psyche gave them one of each seed as a thank you, saying that the Goddess surely wouldn’t noticed six little seeds gone.

Aphrodite returned, sure that Psyche failed and was ready to kill her. Her jaw dropped open when she saw the girl sitting on the steps that lead to her throne. The bags of seeds all full again and tied back up. “What, how, when!?” She stuttered before regaining her composure. “What spell did you use to sort these seeds on time!? I know you tricked someone into this!” Psyche opened her mouth when Aphrodite cut her off. “Never mind, I don’t care. Tomorrow, you will have another task, one that you will surely fail.” She grabbed the young woman by the arm and dragged her outside and onto her chariot. “Come, you are going to my palace on Olympus so that I can make sure you don’t try to run.”

Eros was still lying in bed when he heard his mother return, angry and cursing under her breath. Something in his chest grew tight and a strange feeling washed over him, like his heart was reaching out for something. Suddenly, he sat bolt up and looked around. No, it couldn’t be…was Psyche in his mother’s house?

His heart ached and he lay down once more, a sob deep in his throat. How pathetic. 


End file.
